Selency
by Samantha-Hexe
Summary: Die Geschichte hat zwar nichts mit Harry Potter zu tun, aber ich würde mir etwas Kritik wünschen. Die Story handelt vom Schicksal, einem mysteriösen Kampf und Wiedergeburt...
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Alle Personen gehören mir. Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden Personen und schon existierenden Büchern sind zufällig und waren nicht beabsichtigt.

_**Die Kriegerin des Sterns**_

Prolog

Glitzernde Sterne umgaben den kleinen Planeten wie berauschende Edelsteine, aber ihre Schönheit wurde von dem einzigartigen Mädchen ganz und gar in den Schatten gestellt. Wie verzaubert von der wunderschönen Aussicht auf die umliegenden Planten stand sie am Rande des kleinen Planeten. Das Einzige zwischen ihr und dem Abgrund war ein zierliches Geländer aus leuchtendem Gold, welches verhinderte, dass die junge Dame den Abgrund hinunter stürzte. Ihre langen violetten Haare wehten in der sanften Brise des Weltraumes und ihre blauen Augen funkelten durch die Nacht als ob sie versuchten ans Ende des Universums zu blicken.

Ihre anmutige Haltung drückte etwas königliches aus und ihr blaues Kleid aus feinster Seide umschmiegte sanft die unglaublichen Kurven ihres Körpers, aber auch wenn man es zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht sehen konnte, verbarg dieses Mädchen ein Geheimnis. Wie immer versuchte sie die schreckliche Wahrheit vor dem Volk des Planeten Selency zu verbergen, aber leider musste sie der Wirklichkeit ins Auge blicken. Sie war die Prinzessin des Planeten und nichts und niemand konnte etwas daran ändern. Die junge Frau seufzte schwer und fragte sich, wie lange sie es wohl noch schaffen wird vor ihren Pflichten davon zu laufen.

Selency war in vieler Hinsicht ein recht eigenartiger Planet. Er zeichnete sich nicht nur durch eine Prinzessin, welche eigentlich keine sein wollte, aus sonder auch durch die besondere Lage und Forum des Planeten. Der sternförmige Himmelskörper befindet sich einige Lichtjahre hinter dem einzigen Mond der Erde. Außerdem hatte dieser Stern eine ganz besondere Art das Leben zu meistern, denn Selency hatte keine Atmosphäre... keinen Himmel. Tag und Nacht stehen Millionen von funkelnden Sternen am Himmel und begleiten die Bewohner auf ihren Lebensweg. Trotz allem habe sie einen Weg gefunden zu überleben und seit dem Tag der Entstehung von Selency herrschte die Familie Stern über den kleinen Mittelpunkt aller Sterne. Es bedarf einen starken Zauber damit die Einwohner des Planeten auch überleben konnten, aber ein wirkliches Problem stellte das nicht dar, denn Selency war ein Planet der Magie. Jedes Wesen auf der Oberfläche des Himmelskörpers verstand sich im Gebrauch von magischen Kräften und so waren sie gegen die Gefahren des Lebens gut gewappnet.

Aber all das interessierte die junge Prinzessin im Moment herzlich wenig, denn sie war mehr darauf achtsam nicht entdeckt zu werden, aber leider ging dieser Wunsch ihr nur sehr selten in Erfüllung. Das Mädchen hätte an diesem Morgen eigentlich zu ihren täglichen Unterricht in Magie und Hexerei erscheinen sollen, aber stattdessen hatte sie sich dafür entschieden ihren Pflichten zu entgehen und war nach dem Frühstück aus dem Schloss geschlichen und hat sich mittels Magie an den Rand des Planeten begeben. Es war schon einige Zeit vergangen seit sie das Schloss verlassen hat und darum glaubt sie ihre Lehrerin Professor Kali entkommen zu sein. Die junge Frau hasst den Unterricht, denn Kali lehrt ihr die Theorie der Magie, die Geschichte, Gesetze und Sitten des Planeten, sowie die Anstandsregeln bei Hofe. Darum hat sie sich auch dazu entschlossen diesen Unterricht ausfallen zu lassen und erst zum praktischen Teil am Nachmittag mit Herrn Professor Sew zu erscheinen. Bei Sew lernt die Prinzessin den wirklichen Umgang mit der Magie und den Gebrauch von Waffen, wie zum Beispiel die Kunst des Schwertkampfes oder im Bogenschießen, sowie Kampftechniken ohne Magie. Es gab einen ganz bestimmten Grund warum die junge Frau soviel zu lernen hatte. Sie wurde ausgebildet zur späteren Königin und auch zu Kriegerin, denn wenn sie das Erbe ihrer Eltern antreten sollte, dann muss sie das Land verteidigen können. Aber eigentlich wollte sie es nicht, denn sie hatte Angst... Angst davor, dass dasselbe passierte wie ihrer Mutter.

Als die jetzige Königin Maria ihr Erbe antreten sollte, hatte sie Probleme mit ihrer Schwester Silvana, denn sie waren sich nicht einig wer das Erbe antreten sollte. Auch als deren Mutter Maria als Thronerbin auserwählte, war Silvana fest davon überzeugt, dass sie die Richtige wäre und sie beschuldigte ihre Schwester ihr den Thron weggenommen zu haben. Egal wie sehr sie damals versuchen Silvana zu beruhigen es ging nach hinter los, denn die enttäuschte Prinzessin schwor auf Rache und verlies den Planeten. Niemand wusste was aus ihr geworden war, aber jeder erwartete sie eines Tages zurück und genau davor hatte diese junge Prinzessin, welche in diesem Augenblick am Rande von Selency stand und auf die Erde hinab blickte. Sie hatte Angst davor wozu Silvana fähig sein würde und sie hatte Angst um ihre Eltern, dass sie das Treffen mit Silvana nicht überleben würden.

"Ilahja!" rief plötzlich eine aufgebrachte aber auch besorgte Stimme hinter ihr. Die junge Prinzessin zuckte innerlich zusammen und verwünschte die Minuten, wo sie sich entschieden hatte sich nicht besser zu verstecken. Ilahja seufzte schwer und drehte sich um. Ihre Professorin kam mit wehenden schwarzen Umhang auf sie zugerannt. Wie immer trug sie ihre schwarzen Haare zu einem strengen Knoten gebunden, aber ihre sanften brauen Augen nahmen der Erscheinung die Härte und Kali sah schon fast wieder so aus als ob nichts passiert sei. "Professor Kali schön Sie zu sehn!" erwiderte das junge Mädchen so als ob nichts gewesen wäre, aber ein enttäuschter Geschichtsausdruck stahl sich auf ihre Geschichtszüge. "Wie kannst du einfach weglaufen." sagte diese aufgebracht. "Aja... wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!" ereiferte sie weiter und baute sich leicht bedrohlich vor ihr auf. Aber Ilahja lies sich nicht beeindrucken, denn sie schenkte ihr ein beruhigendes Lächeln und meinte entschuldigend "Mir ist doch nicht passiert! ... Außerdem bin ich alt genug um auf mich selbst aufzupassen." endete sie etwas trotzig. Kali schüttelte nur bedauernd den Kopf und sagte "Ilahja, Ilahja wann wirst du es endlich einsehen... dass du eine Prinzessin bist... du kannst nicht einfach so weglaufen!" Aber die Prinzessin erwiderte nur "Ich weiß... wie könnt ich das vergessen!"

Dann seufzte sie wieder schwer und schloss die Augen. Ilahja konzentrierte sich auf das Schloss und den Saal, wo sie den Unterricht normalerweise abhielten. Vor den Augen ihre Lehrerin zerbrach sie zu Tausenden von roten Funken und verschwand vom Rande des Planeten. Sie machte damit etwas, dass Kali nicht besonders mochte, denn sie verschwand einfach und wollte sich aus der Verantwortung ziehen.

Wenige Sekunden später sammelten sich die roten Funken in Mitten eines weitläufigen Saales mit vielen Bildern auf den Wänden, aber nur einen kleinen Tisch unter einem der wenigen Fenster mit zwei Sesseln daneben. Langsam materialisierte sich Ilahja in der Mitte des Raumes und sah sich um. Die Prinzessin war aber nicht lange alleine in dem Saal, dann kaum fünf Sekunden später stand ihre Lehrerin wieder vor ihr und sagte "Ilahja... warum machst du das immer?" Aber die junge Frau gab darauf keine Antwort, sondern schlenderte nur durch die Halle und lies sich auf einem der Stühle nieder. "Was machen wir heute?" fragte sie beiläufig und nahm das Buch in die Hand, welches auf den Tisch lag.

Lustlos begann sie darin zu blättern und wartete darauf, dass Kali mit dem Unterricht begann. Ilahja bekam kaum mit, wie Kali mit ihrem Kopf schüttelte, aber dann doch mit dem Unterricht begann. "Wir werden uns heute über die verschiedenen Formen der Magie unterhalten und dann die Zeremonie deiner Geburtstagsfeier durchgehen!" erklärte sie mit ihrer munteren Professorenstimme und war sofort wieder Feuer und Flamme für den Unterricht. Die Prinzessin nahm das Gesprochene zwar war, wollte aber nichts dazu sagen. Stattdessen blätterte sie weiter in dem Buch, von dem sie nicht mal den Titel kannte und den Inhalt nicht wirklich war nahm, aber sie wollte sich einfach von den öden Formen der Magie ablenken.

"Welche Formen haben wir schon kennen gelernt, Ilahja?" fragte Kali dann. Sie hielt es wohl für einen perfekten Einstieg in den Unterricht, aber Ilahja war es zu wieder, da sie keine Lust hatte sich daran zu erinnern. Aber schließlich klappe sie dennoch das Buch zu und versuchte sich an eine der Formen zu erinnern. "Also,... es gibt die Seelenmagie, die Planetenmagie und die heilende Magie!" zählte sie schließlich langsam und sehr gelangweilt auf. "Korrekt!" lobte die Lehrerin ihre Schülerin und ging dann im Stoff weiter. "Heute werden wir uns der nächsten Form zu wenden, nämlich der Astralmagie!" erklärte sie und setzte sofort eine ausführlichere Erklärung hinzu "Dabei handelt es sich um die Kunst von seinem Körper ein perfektes Abbild zu schaffen, welches dann bestimmte Situationen deinen Aufgaben nach gehen kannst und du dich wichtigen Dingen widmen kannst!" _Das könnte ganz interessant sein... _dachte Ilahja nun sehr wissbegierig, denn sie könnte ihre Doppelgängerin dann einfach in diesen blöden Unterricht setzen. Aber genau in diesem Augenblick meinte Kali "Es ist natürlich nicht dazu da sich unangenehmen Aufgaben abnehmen zu lassen... nein, nur wenn man selbst etwas wichtigeres zu tun hat sollte man ihn einsetzen!"

_Ich hab's gewusst! _schoss es Ilahja durch den Kopf, denn Kali wäre nicht Kali gewesen, wenn sie nicht versucht hätte Ilahja davon abzubringen den Unterricht zu schwänzen, aber Ilahja würde es trotzdem probieren. "Was wäre denn wichtig genug um den Unterricht dafür meiner Doppelgängerin zu überlassen?" fragte sie dennoch gelangweilt, aber nun schon viel interessierter als vorher. Die Professorin schmunzelte und erwiderte "Ich würde meinen... übernatürliche Gefahr!" Kali sprach von Dämonen, das wusste Ilahja, denn auf Selency wurde der Name von Dämonen nie ausgesprochen. Es ist immer nur die übernatürliche Gefahr. "Dann hoff ich doch es wird mal zu so einer Gefahr kommen!" meinte Aja scherzhaft, aber sie lachte nicht, denn über Dämonen lachte man nicht. Das war eines der ungeschriebenen Gesetzte von Selency. Aber Kali überging diesen Scherz und setzte mit dem Unterricht fort. "Wie du sicher bemerken wirst, ist es eine Angenehme Art sich davon zu stehlen oder sich vor unangenehmen Aufgaben zu drücken, aber wie schon gesagt ist diese Gabe nicht dazu gedacht... Es könnte nur manchmal nützlich sein an zwei Stellen gleichzeitig zu sein!" versuchte die Lehrerin Aja begreifbar zu machen, aber die junge Prinzessin murmelte nur "Ja, Ja!" Ilahja wie Kali wussten, dass sie es trotzdem mal ausprobieren wird. Die Professorin über ging die Reaktion ihrer jungen Schülerin und fuhr fort "Astralmagie ist schon eine sehr komplexe Art der Magie und du wirst merken, dass man viel Konzentration dazu benötigt. Außerdem muss der Zauber gefestigt werden, damit er einige Zeit hält und..." So und in andern Ausführungen ging es über eine Stunde weiter. Schon nach wenigen Worten war Kali ganz in der Materie der Astralmagie aufgegangen und Ilahja hatte abgeschalten, denn für ihre Zwecke wusste sie genug und wie sie den Zauber einsetzte, dass lerne sie bei Sew.

"So... und nun wenden wir uns anderen Dingen zu!" erklärte Kali plötzlich und riss Ilahja aus ihren Gedanken. Sie war gerade bei den Dingen gewesen, welche sie machen würde, wenn ihre Doppelgängerin für sie den Unterricht besuchen würde. "Heute am Nachmittag findet die Feier zu deinen 17. Geburtstag statt!" teilte ihr Kali noch mal mit. _Als ob ich das vergessen konnte_ dachte Aja, denn Kali redet schon seit Wochen von nichts anderem. Weil man auf Selency schon mit 17 volljährig ist, wird immer eine große Feier darum gemacht, aber sie würde ihren Geburtstag lieber mit ihrer besten Freundin Alena verbringen, aber ihre Eltern hatten darauf bestanden ein großes Fest zu geben. Aber irgendwie war sie ziemlich aufgeregt, denn sie wusste, was ihr Geburtstaggeschenk werden würde. Ilahja würde die Macht des Sterns geschenkt bekommen. Das ist ein sternförmiger kleiner Kristall, welcher an einer feinen Goldkette befestigt ist, wenn man dieses magische Artefakt beherrscht, dann soll es sich in einen großen Stab verwandeln und man soll über göttliche Magie verfügen und man wird zur Kriegerin des Sterns. Zu einer Kriegerin wird sie ausgebildet und dieser Stab ist ihre Waffe, denn er kann sowohl als Schwert, als auch als Bogen benutzt werden. Das wiederum heißt soviel wie, dass man den Stab in eine Kette, ein Schwert und einen Bogen verwandeln kann. Bisher war ihre Mutter die Kriegerin gewesen, aber jetzt wird es Ilahja werden.

"Nun sagst du mir noch mal, was du heute am Abend zu tun hast?" wollte Kali wissen und riss Ilahja abermals aus ihren Gedanken. "Ja... ich muss... " stammelte Ilahja, aber im Grunde wusste sie, dass sie es vergessen hatte, denn sie hatte sich nicht darum gekümmert. "Ilahja, Ilahja..." murmelte die Professorin enttäuscht und schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. "Sorry..." erwiderte Aja und es tat ihr diesmal auch wirklich leid, denn sie wusste, dass es für Kali wichtig ist und eigentlich mochte sie ja ihre Lehrerin nur den Unterrichtsinhalt fand sie sterbenslangweilig. "Du kommst in den Raum und bedankst dich bei den Anwesenden für ihr kommen, dann wird deine Mutter dir ihr Geschenk überreichen und dir einige formelle Fragen stellen und auf diese Fragen musst du ehrlich antworten und dann setzt du dich an den Tisch!" erklärte ihr Kali zum hunderttausendsten Mal. Eigentlich ist es ja nur so wenig, aber Aja wollte es sich einfach nicht merken. "Ja schon klar... Mach ich!" antwortete sie dann und hoffte darauf, dass sie es sich merken wird.

Kali nahm ihre Tasche, welche neben ihren Stuhl lag und kramte einige Minuten darin herum, dann zog sie ein kleines Päckchen heraus und reichte es Ilahja "Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Aja... Ich hoffe du hast viel Spaß damit." meinte sie und Lächeln zog sich über ihr Gesicht. "Danke!" sagte Ilahja überrascht und nahm das Päckchen in die Hand. Sie wollte es schon öffnen, aber Kali meinte "Nein... bitte öffne es, wenn du alleine bist!" Leicht verwundert nickte Aja und wartete darauf, was wohl passieren wird. "Du kannst jetzt gehen Aja... nenn es ein zweites Geburtstaggeschenk!" meinte dann Kali plötzlich gelassen und lächelte Aja an. Nun zog sich auch über Ilahja's Gesicht ein Lächeln und sie stand auf und ging zur Tür, aber bevor sie den Raum verlies drehte sie sich noch mal um und sagte "Danke... für alles!" Kali war für Ilahja immer wie eine Tante gewesen, welche sie nie gehabt hat, darum war sie auch besonders darauf bedacht ihr nicht zu sehr weh zu tun, wenn es um Kali's Unterricht ging. "Aber immer gerne!" erwiderte Kali freundschaftlich und sie lächelte immer noch. "Tschüss!" sagte Aja noch und verlies den Raum.

Einige Minuten stieg die junge Prinzessin in den Gängen des Schlosses herum und war froh, dass die Stunde zu Ende war. Schließlich öffnete sie ihre Zimmertür und betrat ihr eigenes Reich. Der auffallend große Raum war in warmen Farbtönen, wie gelb und orange, gehalten, aber ihre Lieblingsfarben violett und blau mischten sich kunstvoll in das Ambiente des Raumes. Ilahja lies sich auf ihr großes Himmelbett fallen und starrte auf den Baldachin.

Die junge Prinzessin konnte es kaum glauben, dass sie schon 17 ist. Ihr kam es vor als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, dass sie ihren Unterricht begonnen hat. Gestern war sie noch ein kleines Mädchen und heute soll sie schon erwachsen sein. Ihr kam alles so unwirklich vor und darum wollte sie noch nicht die Kriegerin von Selency werden. Sie war noch nicht bereit für die Bürde der Magie, obwohl sie weiß, dass sie den Thron erst in einigen Jahren besteigen wird müssen, macht sie sich jetzt schon Sorgen. Wird sie der Herausforderung gewachsen sein? Wird das Volk sie mögen? Werden ihre Entscheidungen richtig sein? All diese Fragen schwirrten in ihren Kopf herum, aber leider hatte sie keine Antworten darauf. "Ich will noch nicht!" murmelte sie leise und setzte sich wieder auf. Jetzt bemerkte sie das Päckchen von Kali, welches sie immer noch in der Hand hielt. Langsam löste sie das Geschenkspapier von der kleinen mit bunten Gestalten verzierte Schachtel. Das Wort TAROT war in großen goldenen Buchstaben vorne auf die kleine Box gedruckt. Aja's Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer, denn sie konnte es kaum glauben, dass sie sich daran erinnern konnte. Die junge Prinzessin hatte sich schon immer Tarotkarten gewünscht, aber ihre Eltern waren der Meinung diese Wahrsagerei ist nichts für anständige Prinzessinnen, aber sie kannten ja Ilahja's Geheimnis nicht, aber Aja war eine Seherin. Ja... sie konnte in die Zukunft und in die Vergangenheit sehen.

Sie nahm die Karten aus ihrer Box und mischte sie gut durch, dann legte sie den Stapel vor sich hin und murmelte leise "Wie sieht meine Zukunft aus?" Mit zitternden Fingern hob sie die erste Karte ab. Es war der Tod! Wie sie wusste konnte diese Karte zweierlei Dinge bedeuten... entweder sie wird sterben... oder Veränderung, sowie mahnt er und hilft, Altes loszulassen. Ilahja glaubte eher, dass Veränderung auf sie zu kommen werden und sie weiß, dass sie ihre Vergangenheit nun los lassen muss. "Aber wie?" fragte sie laut und hob die zweite Karte ab, es war der Wagen. Sie wusste das der Wagen Neuanfang, sowie den Wechsel zum Guten mit viel Energie und Stärke und auch reisen symbolisiert, aber sie hat keine Ahnung wie das zu ihrer Frage passen soll. Darum nimmt sie einfach alle Karten und steckte sie in die Box zurück. Die kleine Schachtel kommt in ihr Nachtkästchen, wo es sicher verwahrt ist.

Ilahja lässt sich zurück aufs Bett fallen und starrt wieder an die Decke als plötzlich die Tür aufgeht. "Ilahja?" fragte ihre beste Freundin Alena leise und steckte den Kopf in den Raum. Ohne sich auf zu setzen, meinte Aja "Oh, Hallo Alena, komm doch rein!" Ihre beste Freundin schlüpfte ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. "Wie geht's dir, Ila? Bereit für deinen großen Tag?" fragte sie neugierig und setzte sich neben Aja auf's Bett. "Mir geht es hervorragend! ... Ich bin so bereit wie man eben bereit sein kann!" erwiderte sie ehrlich und setze sich dann doch auf. "Wie oft hab ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt, dass du mich nicht Ila nennen sollst? Du weißt, dass ich das nicht mag!" fügte sie dann noch gespielt wütend hinzu, aber im Grunde war es ihr egal, wie man sie nannte. Ob Ilahja, Aja oder Ila! Es gehörte eben zu ihren Namen, aber von allen Abkürzungen gefiel ihr doch Ila am wenigsten. "Sorry... Ila!" meinte Alena mit extra Betonung auf den Namen und begann zu grinsen. Aja nahm ihr Kopfkissen und warf es nach Alena, welche es aber geschickt abfing und zurück warf. Enthusiastisch warf Aja das Kissen zurück, aber Lena hatte sich schon ein zweites Kissen geschnappt und blockte damit ihres ab. Ila packte ihr Kissen an einem Ende und wollte damit Lena gespielt eine verpassen, aber ihre Freundin kam ihr zu vor. Aja duckte sich unter dem Kissen hinweg und verpasste ihr dann doch eine...

Plötzlich hielt Ilahja mitten in der Bewegung inne und dachte angestrengt nach. Gerade war ihre ein Gedanke gekommen oder besser einige Erinnerung. Ihr Freundin nutze die Gunst der Stunde und verpasste ihr einen Schlag mit dem Kissen, welchen aber Aja nur mit ihrer Hand abwerte und langsam sagte "Lena... wie spät haben es wir...?" Um auf ihre Uhr blicken zu können, lies Alena das Kissen fallen, welches sie gerade in der Hand hielt, und antwortete "Kurz nach drei... Warum?" fügte sie fragend hinzu. "Ich muss zum Unterricht... Wir sehen uns später, Lena... !" endete sie und schon war sie aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

Als sie wenige Minuten später auch schon die Arena betrat, war David Sew noch nicht anwesend. Eigentlich war es ja keine Arena, Ilahja und David hatten, beschlossen diesen kleinen Turnsaal im Keller ihre kleine Kampfarena zu nennen. Ja, man konnte meinen, dass David und Ilahja Freunde waren... gute Freunde, aber in Wahrheit waren sie mehr als das. Ihre Eltern würde es nicht wollen, soviel stand fest, aber Ilahja konnte Davids's Charme einfach nicht wiederstehen... Ihre kleine Romanze hatte eigentlich erst vor wenigen Wochen begonnen. Es war ein stürmischer Nachmittag gewesen in der Ilahja sich ihrer Liebe zu David gefügt hatte und sie ihn küssen musste. Für ihren Lehrer ist es völlig unerwartet passiert so plötzlich von einer Prinzessin geküsst zu werden, aber nicht von irgendeiner Prinzessin, sondern von der Prinzessin seines Herzen, da Aja aber auch eine wirkliche Adelige war, hatte er seine Gefühle immer zurück gestellt und sie ganz heimlich geliebt.

Schon als Aja David das erste Mal gegenüber gestanden ist, war es um sie gesehen, aber erst an diesem Nachmittag hatte sie sich getraut es ihm anzuvertrauen, denn ihre Eltern waren an dem Tag nicht da.

Sie konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, wie er hier auf sie gewartet hatte und sie wenige Minuten zu spät gekommen ist. Er hatte sie gefragt, wo sie gewesen ist, aber Aja hatte nicht antworten können, denn etwas lag auf ihren Herzen. Im Nachhinein konnte sie sagen, dass sie wie in Trance gehandelt hat, als sie den Raum betreten hat und sich einfach ohne ein Wort ihm um den Hals geworfen hat und ihn küsste...

"Ilahja!" hörte sie David's liebevolle Stimme aus dem Hintergrund, als ihre Liebe den Raum betrat. Die junge Prinzessin hörte leise wie die Tür in Schloss fiel, aber dann wurden ihre Sinne von den Liebkosungen David eingenommen, denn er war hinter sie getreten und hatte begonnen ihren Nacken zu küssen. Sie drehte sich um und lächelte, als sie ihre Lippen auf die seinen presste und ihn leidenschaftlich küsste.

"Was hast du heute für uns vorgesehen?" fragte sie nach Beendigung des Kusses, aber David war zu sehr damit beschäftigt ihre Gesicht und ihren Hals mit kleinen Küssen zu bedecken, als ihr überhaupt zuzuhören. "Mister Sew... !" meinte sie gespielt autoritär und gab ihn einen leichten Stoß, so das er von ihr weg wich, aber ihr eine verlangenden Blick zuwarf. Ilahja stattdessen stellte sich in die Mitte des Raumes und hob ihr Schwert. Na ja eigentlich hob sie ja nur die Hand, aber es dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunden, da erschien ihr Schwert in ihrer Hand...

"Zeig mir was du gelernt hast!" meinte nun David und zog ebenfalls sein Schwert, auch er hatte es sich durch bloße Gedankenkraft das Schwer in die Hand gerufen. Er ging auf sie zu und hob sein Schwer hoch über seinen Kopf, aber bevor er es sinken lassen konnte, hatte Aja seinen Zug vereitelt in dem sie einfach einen Schritt zurück trat und ihr Schwert hob. Es klirrte als die zwei Schneiden aufeinander trafen und Aja grinste zu ihren Lehrer hoch. "Du wirst immer besser... !" flüsterte David ehrlich, aber er fügte hinzu "Aber nicht gut genug... !" Er hob sein Schwer an und fuhr mit der Klinge unter die Schneide der jungen Prinzessin, dann zog er sein Schwert in die Luft und Ilahja lies ihr Schwert fallen... "Warum machst du das immer? Du weiß ich kann das Schwert so nicht halten... !" beschwerte sie sich gespielt beleidigt und verzog ihr Gesicht zu einen schiefen Grinsen, aber David ging nicht darauf ein und machte mit erhobenen Schwert einen Schritt auf sie zu... Die junge Frau rief das Schwert mit Gedankenkraft zurück in ihre Hand und blockte den Hieb ihres Lehrers einfach ab. Sie drängte ihn zurück und ging in den Angriff über. Mit eine weit ausholenden Bewegung schlug sie sanft auf ihn ein, aber sie verletzte ihn nicht, stattdessen trat ihr Schwertspitze die Schneide seines Schwertes knapp über dem Griff und schlug ihn so das Schwert aus der Hand. Statt sein Schwert wieder zu sich zu rufen, packte David Ilahja's Handgelenk und schob das Schwert einfach aus ihrer Hand. Mit einem Klingen traf es auf den Boden auf.

David nahm Aja in seine Arme. Ilahja blickt zu ihn empor und als sie ihre blauen Augen trafen, wusste sie, dass damit ihre Unterrichtsstunde für heute wohl zu Ende ist. "Alles Gute zum Geburtstag mein Schatz!" flüsterte David leise in ihr Ohr. Zum Dank gab Aja ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf den Mund...

David's Hände hatten den Reisverschluss ihres Kleides gefunden, welche diesen nun versuchen zu öffnen, aber Ilahja hielt seine Hände fest und flüsterte "Heute nicht... Ich habe nicht viel Zeit... ich muss zu..." Bevor sie zu Ende sprechen konnte, hatte er sie wieder geküsst und fuhr damit fort ihr Kleid zu öffnen. Mit einer Handbewegung erschien hinter ihnen ein kleines Sofa, gerade groß genug für ihr Vorhaben.

Als sie ein Stunde später schwer atemend neben einander auf den Sofa lagen, hatte Ilahja nicht die geringst Lust auf zustehen und sich für ihre Feier herzurichten, aber sie musste. Langsam stand sie auf und suchte ihre Sachen zusammen, welche im Raum verstreut herum lagen. Als sie sich fertig angezogen hatte, ging sie u David zurück, der immer noch am Bett lag und sie schweigend beobachtet hatte. Er setzte sich auf als sie zurück kam um ihn zum Abschied zu küssen.

"Wir sehen uns bei der Party!" flüsterte Ilahja und ging dann in Richtung Tür. "Bis dann Ilahja... !" rief ihr David hinterher und begann seinerseits sich anzukleiden..

Wenige Minuten später schloss Ilahja ihre Zimmertür hinter sich und lies sich seufzend auf ihr Bett sinken, wie sehr sie David liebte, wurde ihr jedes Mal klar, aber sie wusste, dass es so nicht weiter gehen konnte... "Wieder zurück... !" hörte sie plötzlich Alena's Stimme aus dem Hintergrund und so blickte Aja auf. "Du bist noch da.." meinte sie dann langsam und wandte sich zu ihr um. Ihre Freundin saß hinter ihr auf ihren Bett und las in einem von Ilahja's Bücher, aber als die junge Prinzessin sich ihr zu wandte, legte sie das Buch zur Seite. "Ich dachte ich warte auf dich und wir gehen gemeinsam zur Party... !" erwiderte sie und setze sich neben ihre Freundin. "Wie war dein Unterricht?" fragte sie langsam und sah Ilahja von der Seite an. Ilahja fielen ihre langen Haare ins Gesicht und sie strich sie immer wieder weg, aber wieder und wieder kamen sie zurück. "Es war... !" begann sie, aber ehe sie sich versah hatte sie ihren Freundin alles erzählt, wenn auch nicht Detail getreu. Alena war die einzige, welche von der Beziehung zu David wusste und sie wusste auch, welche Angst Aja hatte, David zu verlieren, wenn ihre Eltern dahinter kämen. Still wurde es im Raum, denn alles war schon gesagt worden. Die zwei Freundinnen hatten schon so oft darüber gesprochen und niemand wusste etwas neues zu sagen. "Es wird schon alles gut... !" versuchte Alena ihrer Freundin zum Hundertsten Mal Mut zu machen, aber Ilahja warf ihr nur einen hoffnungsvollen Blick zu...

Plötzlich saßen Ilahja und Alena kerzengerade im Bett und horchten. "Was war das?" fragte Lena besorgt, aber Aja konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. Die junge Prinzessin stand auf und ging zur Tür. "Ich habe keine Ahnung!" sagte sie schließlich doch und drehte sich zu ihrer Freundin um, welche immer noch am Bett saß. "Aber wir sollten nach sehen gehen!" fügte sie hinzu.

Also trat Ilahja und Alena zusammen auf den Gang hinaus und spähten den Gang hinab, aber es war nichts ungewöhnliches zu erkennen. Leise betraten sie den Korridor und schlichen Richtung Eingang des Schlosses. Während sie sich auf den Weg machten, hörten sie es noch mehrere Male knallen. "Wie spät haben wir es eigentlich?" fragte Aja plötzlich aufgeregt und spähte den nächsten Gang hinab. "Kurz nach viertel fünf..." antwortete Alena leicht perplex, da sie nicht wusste, was das eine mit dem anderen zu tun hat. "Die Feier!" rief Ilahja aufgebracht auf und fügte besorgt hinzu "Es ist im Ballsaal!"

Damit rannte sie los und bog um die nächste Ecke und schon stand sie vor der Tür des Ballsaales. Schnell zog sie die Tür auf und betrat den Raum. Was sie sah verschlug ihr den Atem und sie wusste nicht, was sie zunächst denken sollte. Der Raum war eine Schutthalde, denn nicht erinnerte mehr an die Einst schöne Ambiente des Saales. Alle Tische sind umgestürzt und der Saal war menschenleer. Jedenfalls glaubte sie es zunächst, aber als sie ihre ersten Schritte in den Raum machte, sah sie das Hunderte von bewusstlosen und leider auch toten Menschen herumlagen. In Mitten des Gewirrs aus Menschen und Trümmern fand sie ihre Eltern, aber als sie nach ihren Puls fühlte, wurde ich schmerzhaft bewusst, was sie bei ihren Anblick schon geahnt hatte. Sie waren tot!

"Wer war das?" fragte sie hilflos in die Stille des Saales und versuchte die Trauer hinunter zu schlucken, welche langsam in ihr hoch kroch. Zuerst hörte sie nur ein leises "Ich weiß nicht!" von Alena, aber plötzlich sah Aja vor sich eine Frau in Mitten der Leichen. Sie stand aufrecht und starrte sie an. "Ich!" meinte sie schlicht auf Ilahja's Frage. Die Frau schien drauf und dran eine bestimmte Frage zu stellen, aber Aja kam ihr zuvor "Wer bist du?" fragte sie wütend. "Ich bin Silvana... die rechtmäßige Königin!" antwortete diese im egoistischen Ton und setzte hinzu "Darf man fragen wer du bist?"

Aber Ilahja ging nur zum Teil auf diese Frage ein. "Nein!" sagte sie und schüttelte heftig den Kopf "Die rechtmäßige Königin war meine Mutter... und... jetzt bin es ich... Ilahja Buffy Stern!" fügte sie in zeremoniellen Ton hinzu. Silvana hob ihre Augenbrauen und meinte leicht amüsiert "Du bist also die Prinzessin?" Ilahja war wütend uns so lenkte sie diese Wut in ihre Magie und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "So redest du nicht mit mir!" herrschte sie ihre Tante an und diese folg durch die Halle und krachte an die Wand.

Silvana stand wieder auf, aber sie sagte kein Wort. Stattdessen hob sie ihre Hand und zielte auf Ilahja's Brust. Etwas geschah Ilahja wusste es, sie musste etwas unternehmen, aber was? Hektisch lies sie ihren Blick durch den Saal schweifen, aber ihr fiel nichts ein. "Die Sternenmacht!" rief plötzlich Alena von hinten und Aja wusste was sie zu tun hatte, aber dazu musste sie es erst mal finden. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie bemerkte das Päckchen neben der Hand ihrer Mutter. Im selben Augenblick wusste sie auch, was sie in diesem Päckchen zu finden hatte. Jede Prinzessin bekam an ihrem 17. Geburtstag die Sternenmacht... so nannte man die kraftvollste Magie von Selency...

Ilahja bückte sich danach und riss das Papier hektisch herab. Schnell fischte sie die Kette heraus und machte das einzige, was ihr einfiel. Die junge Prinzessin hielt ihrer Tante, das Amulett hin und rief "Schütze!" Sie hatte keinen Moment zu früh reagiert, denn in diesem Augenblick löste sich ein Strahl voll von böser Energie aus der Handfläche ihrer Tante und dieser raste auf sie zu, aber es prallte an dem entstandenen Schutzschild vom Amulett ab und verpuffte wirkungslos.

Auch geschah noch etwas anderes... etwas passierte mit dem Amulett. Unter heftigen Leuchten lösten sich die ursprünglichen Erscheinungsformen auf und er erschien ein langer blauer Stab auf dessen Spitze ein gewaltiger diamantener Stern thronte. Ihre Tante schien sprachlos, aber dann sagte sie plötzlich langsam "Du bist also 17... Talent hast du, dass muss man dir lassen... !" endete sie leicht verwirrt, denn sie hatte anscheinend nicht damit gerechnet, das Ilahja die Macht schon so gut benutzen konnte.

Gerade wollte Aja ihre Tante angiften, aber da sah sie eine weitere Person, dies sie kannte, zwischen den vielen Menschen. "David..." flüsterte sie leise und nahm anscheinend keine Notiz mehr von Silvana und ihr Stab glitt ihr aus den Fingern.

Mit wenigen Schritten war sie neben ihn, aber sie konnte nur noch seinen Tot feststellen... Silvana hatte ihr alles genommen... ihre Eltern, ihre Liebe... aber Alena bekam sie nicht... Mit ihrer Hand wischte sie sich ihre Tränen aus den Augen und stand schwanken auf... "Wie konntest du nur?" rief sie traurig und wütend zu gleich. Als sie nun aufsah, bemerkte sie, dass Silvana ihren Stab hatte... und diesen auf sie richtete. "Du wirst ihn gleich Gesellschaft leisten..." erwiderte sie mit honigsüßen Grinsen und ein Strahl schoss daraus hervor, aber plötzlich kam Alena von hinten und stieß Ilahja zu Seite, wodurch sie die Magie des Stabes verfehlte.

"Alene nicht.." flüsterte sie leise zu ihrer Freundin. "Jemand muss sich um alles kümmern, wenn ich sterben sollte... !" Den letzen Satz sprach sie mit einer Gewissheit aus, welche unheimlich auf Alena wirkte. "Du wirst nicht..." begann Alena, aber Aja schüttelte nur den Kopf und wandte sich wieder Silvana zu. In diesem Augenblick hatte sie begriffen, was der Tot bedeutet, denn sie heute aus ihren Tarotkarten gezogen hatte...

"Du kommst damit nicht durch!" schrie sie und hob ihre Hände. Kleine Wasserbällchen umspielten ihre Hände, welche, aber in wenigen Sekunden zur Eis erstarrten. Mit diesen Kugeln bombardierte sie ihre böse Tante, aber leider lies sich diese damit nicht wirklich beeindrucken, denn sie scheuchte sie einfach mit einer Handbewegung zur Seite. Wieder richtete die dunkle Königin die Sternenmacht auf Ilahja... Hinter sich hörte Aja Alena schreien, aber die junge Prinzessin wusste, was sie zu tun hatte, denn sie hatte sich an etwas erinnert, was Kali ihr immer versuchte zu erklären... Nur die rechtmäßige Königin konnte die Sternenmacht richtig einsetzen und befehligen... Ilahja aktivierte einen einfachen "Macht des Spielgels"-Zauber, welcher generische Zauber zurückwirft...

Die Magie, welche vom Sternenstab ausgesandt wurde, prallte zwar nicht von Aja's Zauber ab, aber sie kam nicht bei ihr an... "Was ist da los... Warum geht es nicht?" hörte Ilahja gedämpft Silvana's wütende Schreie, aber sie hatte nicht die Zeit um zu antworten... Sie öffnete ihre Sinne um die Sternenmacht um ihren Köper zu spüren. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie fühlte eine leichtes kribbeln auf ihrer Haut. "Vernichte Sivana... !" flüsterte die rechtmäßige Königin des Planeten Selency leise und die Kraft des Sternes wandte gegen ihren Urheber... Ganz perplex starrte Silvana die Magiewand an, welche sich geradewegs auf sie zu bewegte. "Wie kann das sein?" fragte sie verwirrt, aber Ilahja's böse Tante Silvana bekam, die Antwort von Aja gar nicht mehr mit, denn die Sternenmacht hatte sie umhüllt und getötet.

"Nur die rechtmäßige Königin kann die Sternenmacht befehligen... !" antwortete Ilahja leise und brach dann zusammen. "Ilahja..." rief Alena besorgt und kniete sich neben ihre Freundin... Mit ihrer letzten Kraft öffnete Aja ein letztes Mal die Augen und sagte schwach "Bring die Kette nach Mysteria und warte auf mich... ich komme wieder...!" Dann schloss die junge Prinzessin die Augen für immer... aber war es wirklich für immer?Bottom of Form 1


	2. Eine Verbindung zu Ilahja

Kapitel 1

Alena war lange nicht mehr hier gewesen, aber dennoch wusste sie, dass sie heute hier gebraucht wird, heute wird sie die zweite Verbindung zu Ilahja erhalten. Im Grunde hatte sie keine Ahnung, wie diese aussehen sollte, aber dennoch... Ihre Mitstreiter der Wirrin hatten ihr davon abgeraten hier her zu kommen, aber sie musste ihren Gefühlen folgen und ihr sicheres Geheimversteck in den Bergen verlassen und nach dieser Verknüpfung zu früheren Zeiten zu suchen.

Es gab bestimmte Gründe warum Alena der Hauptstadt Mysteria Neria fern bleiben sollte, aber an diesem Morgen hatte Alena all diese in den Wind geschlagen und war mit ihren blauen Funken in ihre zweite Heimat gereist. Ihre erste Heimat gab sie auf Wunsch Ilahja's auf und kam mit der Sternenmacht mach Mysteria um auf ihre beste Freundin zu waren, aber während dieser langen Zeit des Wartens waren einige beunruhigende Dinge geschehen.

Zum einem war Silvana, Aja's bösartige Tante, wieder auf der Bildfläche erschienen und hat es tatsächliche geschafft sich den Planeten unter den Nagel zu reißen. Wobei eigentlich niemand sagen konnte, wie sie das angestellt hat, denn es ist still und heimlich vonstatten gegangen. Plötzlich eines Morgens saß Silvana an Königsthron und verkündete die neue Königin zu sein. Alle vermuten, dass Silvana irgendetwas Verbotenes angestellt hat, aber weil es leider niemand beweisen konnte und alle, die versuchten der bösen Königin etwas entgegen zu setzen, auf spurlose Art und Weise verschwand, war Silvana die Königin Mysterias geblieben.

Zum anderen hatte Alena die Gruppe Wirrin gegründet, welche sich schon seit Jahren auf die Suche nach Ilahja machten, aber bisher ohne nennenswerten Erfolg. Als Silvana wieder auftauchte und den Planeten unterwarf, wurde Wirrin zu einer Art Widerstandsbewegung und es wurde noch mehr Zeit darin investiert Ilahja zu finden, denn man war sich darin einig, dass nur sie Silvana aufhalten kann. Eigentlich hatte Wirrin einen guten Ruf und da Alena viele Leute beschäftigte, wenn diese auch nicht viel, bis gar nichts verdienten, aber unter Silvana wurde dies alles zerstört und Alena und ihre Anhänger mussten die Stadt verlassen. Sie richteten in Geheimversteck hoch in Bergen ein, wo niemand es finden konnte, aber dennoch war es gefährlich dazu zu gehören, denn wenn man sich nur versteckt, kann man ja nichts verändern. Im Großen und Ganzen versuchten die Mitglieder Wirrins zu verhindern, dass der Planet noch mehr vor die Hunde geht, als es schon ist.

Den damals noch jungen Hexen war nach einen kurzen Blick in die dunklen Augen der bösen Königin klar geworden, dass sie es mit Ilahja's Tante zu tun hatten, welche vor vielen Jahren auf Selency gewesen ist und dafür gesorgt hat, dass der sternförmige Planet ins Chaos gestürzt war. Der Tod der Königsfamilie hatte eine Panik ausgelöst und Streitigkeiten und die neue Machtbesetzung forderten ihren Tribut, so dass der ganze Reichtum aufgebraucht wurde und es allen Menschen sehr schlecht ging, aber davon bekam Alena nicht wirklich etwas mit, denn sie setzte sich schon wenige Tage nach Ilahja's Tot nach Mysteria ab.

Das und die Tatsache, dass leider auch Silvana ganz genau weiß, wer Alena ist und sie somit auch weiß, wo sich die Sternenmacht befindet, waren die Hauptgründe von Alena die Stadt zu verlassen.

Alena zog die Kapuze ihres Umhanges tiefer über ihr Gesicht, damit sie niemand erkennen konnte. Leise schlich sie durch die ziemlichen leeren Straßen von Neria, denn sie wusste, dass hinter jeder Hausmauer auch Soldaten der Königin stecken konnten. Besonders, wenn sie so wie jetzt, sich immer näher an das Schloss heran wagt.

Merkwürdigerweise waren nur wenige Leute auf der Straße, was zu dieser frühen Stunde normalerweise nicht so ist. Leider konnte Alena nicht sagen, was dahinter stecken könnte, aber Alena hatte lange Zeit es heraus zu finden, denn sie musste die Verbindung zu Ilahja finden. Da die Hexe aber nicht wusste, wie lange und vor allem wo sie zu suchen hatte, war diese Mission eine heikle Angelegenheit. In diesem Moment war Alena zu einem Mitglied der Wirrin unterwegs, bei dem sie die nächsten Tage verbringen sollte und welcher ihr bei ihrer Suche helfen sollte.

Schnell huschte Alena um die nächste Ecke und verschwand in einer schmalen Seitenstraße. Am Ende der Straße klopfte sie leise an die Tür eines kleinen heruntergekommenen Hauses, welches sie eigentlich anders in Erinnerung hatte, aber sie wusste, dass es das richtige Haus sein musste. Wenig später öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt breit und eine ängstliche, aber harte Stimme fragte „Wer ist das?" Erleichtert seufzte Alena als sie die Stimme ihres alten Freundes hörte, welches wohl nicht gerade erfreut klang jemanden zu empfangen. „Stefan… Ich bin's Alena!" murmelte sie.

Nun hörte sich Stefan's Stimme unglaublich erleichtert an. „Alena … Wie geht's dir?" Er öffnete die Tür etwas weiter und Alena huschte ins innere des Hauses. „Könnte gar nicht besser sein" erwiderte sie freudig. Dann erschrak sie förmlich. Nicht nur das Haus hatte sich verändert auch Stefan war nicht mehr wieder zuerkennen. Seine dunklen Haare waren lang und fielen ihm in Gesicht, seine Züge wirkten hart, wie seine Stimme und er sah ziemlich erschöpft aus. „Sag Stefan … Was ist passiert? Mit dem Haus? Mit dir? Mit der Stadt?" fragte sie besorgt und sah sich im Raum um. Der lange Gang war leer, aber am Ende des Ganges stand eine Tür offen, wo ein Licht sanft heraus schien. „Du hast einiges verpasst…" entgegnete er und führte Alena ins Wohnzimmer, welches nur spärlich eingerichtet war. Sie setzte sich auf das große beige Sofa und erkundigte sich noch mal „Stefan … was ist hier passiert?"

„Silvana … das ist passiert…" regierte er ziemlich aufgebracht und somit anders als erwartet. „Du warst nicht da… du hast die Veränderung nicht gesehen … es ist schrecklich was sie und ihre Dämonenkrieger aus der Stadt machen" erzählte er nun ruhig, aber wie immer noch hart weiter.

Ein Schatten huschte über seine Augen. Etwas muss vorgefallen sein, was auch ihn ganz persönlich betrifft…

Aber Alena wusste nur genau was er meinte, denn sie hatte es in anderen Orten gesehen. Die Krieger, die alles aus ihr Eigentum betrachten und denken einfach machen zu können was sie wollen und Silvana, die ihre ganze Energie, dafür verbracht Alena zu finden, statt sich um ihr Volk zu kümmern und ihren Kriegern Einhalt zu gebieten.

„Wie geht es deiner Familie?" fragte sie um ihn nicht weiter an das zu erinnern, aber sie wusste ja auch nicht, dass sie damit seinen wunden Punkt traf. Wenige Monate bevor Alena die Stadt verlassen musste, hatte Stefan Alena's Freundin Sharon geheiratet. Eigentlich hatte Alena Stefan nur kennen gelernt, weil er mit Sharon zusammen war. Aber als sie diese Frage stellte, sackte er neben ihr auf dem Sofa zusammen und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Was ist?" fragte Alena besorgt und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schultern. Plötzlich murmelte er leise „Sharon ist tot…" Die junge Hexe hatte in ihrem Kampf mit ihren Mitstreitern schon viele Leute verloren, aber kein Verlust ist ihr so nahe gegangen, wie diese schlichten Worte. „Wie ist…?" aber sie schaffte es nicht die Frage zu vollenden. „Sie haben sie geholt…" beantwortete Stefan ihre unvollständige Frage. Alena wusste sehr genau, was er meinte. Die Krieger hatten gefallen an Sharon gefunden und sie einfach mitgenommen und sie ist nie mehr zurückgekommen. Ihr kam es vor als fiel sie in ein tiefes Loch bestehend aus Trauer und Kummer. Wieder hatte sie eine gute Freundin verloren. Wie viele Freunde mussten noch sterben bis das alle endlich ein Ende hat.

Alena spürte ihre Augen feucht werden und kurz darauf auch eine Träne über ihre Wange rinnen. „Ich hätte da sein sollen..." schniefte sie und kam sich auf einmal so richtig falsch vor, weil sie ihre Freunde einfach hier zurück gelassen hatte und sie selbst geflohen ist. Stefan hatte neben ihre seine Hände vom Gesicht genommen und blickte nun Alena an. „Du kannst nichts dafür!" versuchte er sie langsam zu beruhigen, aber Alena hörte ihm kaum. Er legte seine Hand um ihre Schulter, aber Alena schob diese wieder weg und sie wischte sich mit der Hand über ihre Augen „Ich komm mir so feige vor, weil ich euch alleine gelassen habe…!" versuchte die Hexe Stefan begreiflich, aber er winkte ab und entgegnete „Du hast eine Aufgabe deiner Königin, du musstest gehen." Aber egal was er sagte Alena kam sich nicht wirklich besser vor. „Aber ihr seid meine Freunde…!" protestierte sie schwach und stand auf. Sie ging eine Schritte vom Sofa weg und blieb dann stehen. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung wischte sie sich ihre Tränen aus den Augen und sah schweigend zu Boden. „Weißt du was mein größter Wunsch ist?" hörte sie Stefans Stimme leise von hintern, aber die Hexe drehte sich nicht um und sagte auch kein Wort. Alena zuckte einfach nur mit den Schultern und starrte weiter auf den Boden, als ob es etwas total Spannendes zu sehen gibt. Sie hörte Stefan aufstehen und auf sie zugehen, aber Alena rührte sich nicht. „Ich wünsche mir die Mörder meiner Frau zu finden und zu bestrafen…" stieß er hart hervor und legte seine Hand auf Alena's Schulter „Alena … ich möchte bei Wirrin wieder aktiv mithelfen!" Stefan's Frage kam plötzlich und ihr kam es vor als würde sie aus allen Wolken fallen. „Was?" platzte es aus ihr heraus. „Aber was wird aus deiner Familie?" hinterfragte sie besorgt.

In diesem Augenblick ging die Tür auf und zwei Kinder stürmten lachend in den Raum. „Papa…" rief das Mädchen lachend und fiel ihren Vater um den Hals. „Wir haben gesehen, dass wir Besuch haben." erklärte der Junge und schaute zwischen Stefan und Alena hin und her. „Hi … ich bin Alena, eine alte Freundin eures Vaters!" stellte sich die ältere Hexe einfach vor. Das junge Mädchen lies von ihren Vater ab und schaute Alena mit großen Augen an „Ich hab schon von dir gehört!" platzte es aus hier heraus. Stefan wandte sich an seine Kinder und erkundige sich so als ob er es selbst nicht wusste „Lisa, Oliver … Was hab ich euch gesagt, wie man sich verhält, wenn wir einen Gast haben?"

„Oh, Sorry…!" meinte Oliver leise und drehte sich zu Alena. „Guten Tag!" begrüßte er leise, fast schüchtern die ältere Hexe und streckte ihr zaghaft die Hand entgegen. Alena lächelte Oliver ermutigend zu und schüttelte kurz seine Hand, wobei sie gedämpft „Hallo" sagte. Lisa hingegen sah Alena nur kurz in die Augen und meinte laut „Hallo" Aber nach einen strafenden Blick ihres Vaters fügte sie höflich hinzu „Freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen!"

Daraufhin lachte Alena kurz und sagte zu dem kleinen Mädchen „Du erinnerst mich an deine Mutter!"

„Echt?" platze es darauf hin aus Lisa heraus und sie setzte hinzu „Das sagt Daddy auch immer…!" Das kleine Mädchen grinste Alena breit an. Die ältere Hexe nickte nur und wandte sich dann wieder an Stefan. „Ich werde etwas spazieren gehen … Vielleicht finde ich etwas heraus!" Lisa hüpfte neben ihr auf und ab und rief „Ich komme mit…!" Aber leider musste sie das ablehnen. „Ich kann dich nicht mitnehmen… Vielleicht ein anderes Mal…" erklärte sie dem kleinen Mädchen bedauernd, aber sie lächelte.

„Aber ich komme mit!" sagte Stefan plötzlich. Auch lies er nicht zu, dass Alena protestierte, denn er wandte sich an die Kinder. „Lisa, Oliver, ich bring euch jetzt hinüber zu Tante Lotte und dann besuchen Alena und ich einen alten Freund … Wir werden bald zurück sein…!" erklärte er den Kindern. Alena wolle eigentlich etwas erwidern, aber sie sah die Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen, darum schaute sie einfach nur stumm zu, wie Stefan seinen Kindern in die Schuhe und Jacken half.

Als alle vier draußen auf der Straße standen, zog Alena wieder die Kapuze ihres Umhanges tief in ihr Gesicht. Alena hielt sich im Hintergrund als Stefan an die Tür seiner Nachbarin klopfte. Nur wenige Minuten später hörten sie Schritte und die Tür wurde geöffnet. Eine alte Frau steckte den Kopf heraus und meinte leise „Hallo!"

„Lotte wäre es möglich, dass ich Lisa und Oliver ein oder zwei Stunden bei dir lasse?" fragte Stefan seine Nachbarin hoffnungsvoll. „Oh … Stefan du bist's … Natürlich, natürlich!" erwiderte Lotte etwas verwirrt, aber sie strahlte die Kinder an und öffnete die Tür etwas weiter um sie einzulassen. Lisa umarmte noch mal ihren Vater und murmelte „Pass auf dich auf!" Die Worte klangen komisch aus dem Mund des jungen Mädchens, aber Stefan versprach es ihr und küsste sie noch mal auf die Wange. Auch Oliver schloss er kurz in die Arme und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Wir sehen uns am Abend…" verabschiedete er sich noch. Auch Alena winkte ihnen kurz zu.

„So wohin gehen wir als erstes?" fragte Alena dann leise Stefan, welcher sich ebenfalls einen Umhang angezogen hatte und nun auch mit der Kapuze versuche sein Gesicht zu verstecken. „Wir besuchen einen alten Freund!" meinte er nur und ging davon. Bei der Straßenecke spähte er hinunter und gab dann Alena ein Zeichen, damit sie kommen konnte. Eine kurze Weile gingen sie schweigend durch die Straßen der Stadt. Irgendwie kam Lena der Weg bekannt vor, aber im Moment konnte sie sich nicht erinnern woher. „Komm schnell" flüsterte Stefan plötzlich und zog Alena um die nächst Ecke. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn im nächsten Moment kamen einige Soldaten vorbei geschwankt. Es war gut möglich, dass diese Soldaten aus einem Gasthaus kamen, denn sie waren nicht mehr wirklich nüchtern.

Ohne ein weiters Wort zu verlieren huschten sie weiter die Straße entlang. Wie Lena noch wusste, waren sie auf den Weg zur Hauptstraße und tatsächlich als sie um die nächste Kurve bogen, huschten sie die Hauptstraße entlang. Wieder zog Alena an ihrer Kapuze. Sie hatte wohl doch etwas Angst entdeckt zu werden. Unerwartete wurde sie wieder daran erinnert, dass sie schon so lange nicht mehr hier gewesen ist. Die einst schöne, helle und belebte Straße lag nun schmutzig, dunkel und menschenleer vor ihnen. Zwar hörte sie noch wie früher hier und dort eine Katze über die Straße huschen, aber ansonsten war eine merkwürdige Stille über der breiten Straße.

Jäh bemerkte sie die großen, dunklen Flecken auf der Straße. „Was ist das?" flüsterte sie leise ohne wirklich eine Antwort darauf zu erwarten. „Blut!" kam es ebenso leise von Stefan. Wie angewurzelt blieb sie plötzlich stehen. Wie kann das sein? Was ist da passiert? Unzählige Fragen schossen ihr durch den Kopf, aber sie wusste, dass es jetzt nicht der richtige Augenblick ist diese Fragen zu stellen.

Überraschend wurde sie von Stefan wieder ander Hand gezogen und sie stürzten zusammen in die nächste Seitenstraße, auch hier waren dunkle Flecken auf den Boden. Was ist hier geschehen?

Noch viel weiter Male bogen sie in immer dunklere Seitenstraßen ab, bis sie schließlich vor einem kleinen schäbigen Haus standen. Stefan klopfte kurz an die Tür und wartete. „Wo sind wir?" fragte Lena flüsternd und betrachtete die schmierigen Wände des Gebäudes. Aber bevor er dazu kam zu antworten wurde die Tür einen Spaltbreit geöffnet und eine leise, verstimmt klingende Stimme fragte „Wer stört?" Irgendwie kam Lena die Stimme ja bekannt vor, aber im Moment wusste sie nicht, wohin sie sie stecken sollte. „Akira … ich bin's Stefan!" antwortete Stefan schnell und war ohne eine Antwort Akiras abzuwarten auch schon durch die Tür ins innere des Hauses verschwunden, wobei er Lena hinterher zog. „Ich glaube du kennst Alena noch?" fragte er Akira und wies mit der freien Hand auf Lena, welche ist ihre Kapuze vom Kopf getan hatte. „Hallo Akira … Lange nicht gesehen!" begrüßte sie ihren alten Freund und ihre wurde zum ersten Mal wirklich bewusst, wie viele Freunde sie in Neria gehabt hatte. „Alena was führt dich hier her?" fragte Akira freudig, die Tatsache, dass er eigentliche keinen Besuch empfangen wollte, ist vergessen und er geleitet Lena ins Wohnzimmer, wo seine Frau Ayashi am Sofa sitzt und ein Buch las. „Ich suche nach etwas oder jemanden!" erwiderte Lena gleich und als sie Ayashi erblickte, sagte sie „Aya … Wie geht's dir?"

„Lena? Bist du das?" hinterfragte sie verwirrt als Lena plötzlich vor ihr stand. Alena nickte nur und lächelte Aya an. Plötzlich war Ayashi auf den Beinen und Lena um den Hals gefallen. „Oh… ich hab dich so vermisste … Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen was wir uns für Sorgen gemacht haben, als du so plötzlich die Stadt verlassen hast…!" teilte ihr Aya aufgeregt mit. „Ich wollte nicht gehen … jedenfalls nicht so plötzlich … aber ich musste, weißt du…" erwiderte Lena leise und versuchte die Tränen die ihr auf einmal in die Augen gekommen sind, zurück zu halten. „ Ja schon klar…" murmelte Aya und lies wieder von ihr ab. Stefan und Akira standen in der Tür und sahen milde lächelnd die Begrüßung der zwei Frauen zu. Aber jetzt fragte Akira „Was genau suchst du eigentlich?"

„Eine weiter Verbindung zu Ilahja!" erläuterte Lena einfach, jedoch bevor Akira oder jemand anders weiter fragen konnte, hatte Alena ihre Frage gestellt „Warum sind so viele dunkle Blutflecken auf der Straße?" wollte sie nun aufgewühlt wissen. „Weißt du …" begann Stefan, aber Ayashi unterbrach ihn und teile Lena mir einer traurig wütenden Stimme die Wahrheit über Silvana mit „Silvana ist böse … Sie hält nichts vom Leben eines Menschen und sie meint die Macht, die sie inne hat auch noch demonstrieren zu müssen!" Diese wenigen Worte hatten Alena mehr als mit jeder Beschreibung begriffen, was Silvana getan haben müsste. Sie schluckte die Tränen hinunter, welcher ihr wieder in Augen steigen wollten und meinte mit einer bestimmten Sicherheit in der Stimme „Dann ist es jetzt noch wichtiger als vorher…!" Ohne es auszusprechen wussten alle Anwesen, was sie meinte. Ilahja musste gefunden werden…. Koste es was es wolle…

„Ich werde jetzt gehen!" meinte Lena bestimmt und zog wieder ihre Kapuze über ihren Kopf. „Wohin?" sagten alle wie aus einem Munde, aber Alena sah sie nur kurz der Reihe nach an und sagte, dass was sie vorher auch schon gesagt hat „Ich suche die Verbindung zu Ilahja…!" Dann drehte sie sich um und ging in Richtung Haustür.

Hinter sich hörte sie hastige Schritte und Bewegungen und als sie das Haus verlies, kamen auch die andern Vier hinterher. „Wir kommen mit" meinte Akira bestimmt und zog sich ebenfalls die Kapuze seiner Jacke tief über sein Gesicht. Alena sah ein, dass es keinen Sinn hatte zu protestieren und so nickte sie ihnen nur kurz zu und machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Schloss, weil aus Gründen bestimmte, sie, wusste dass sie diese Verknüpfung zu Ilahja dort finden wird.

Es war gefährlich sich so nahe in das Gebiet des Feindes zu wagen, aber Alena musste ihren Gefühlen trauen. Lautlos schlichen ihre alten Freunde und sie durch die Gassen. Je näher sie dem Schloss kamen desto dunkler scheint es zu werden. Es ist so still so unheimlich still, bemerkte Alena mit einem Schaudern, aber je mehr sie von den roten Flecken auf den Straßen erblickte, welche in Richtung Schloss auch immer mehr wurden, umso mehr wurde sie in ihren Entschluss gestärkt Ilahja zu finden. Es war nur so schwer auch nur eine Spur ihrer besten Freundin zu erhaschen, denn wie findet man die Wiedergeburt einer Toten. Leider waren die restlichen Mitglieder der Wirrin dagegen das Ritual zu machen. Ja, es gab etwas womit man Ilahja mit Leichtigkeit finden konnte, aber alle hielten es für zu gefährlich.

„Vorsicht…" flüsterte sie ihren Freunden zu als sie einige Soldaten in der Ferne hören konnte. Sie drückten sich an die Mauer des Hauses, neben dem sie gerade gegangen hatten und versuchten sich in dessen Schatten zu verbergen. Alena blickte sich schnell um auf der Suche nach einem Fluchtweg, aber entlang der engen Gasse war nichts zu erkennen, was ihr weiterhalf. In die eine Richtung konnten sie nicht weiter, weil die Soldaten auf den Weg waren, zwar nicht zu ihnen, aber sie kamen ihn ihre Richtung.

Ihr einzige Möglich war es einen Umweg in Richtung Schloss zu machen. Schnell tauchten sie in einen Seitenstraße ab, aber Alena wusste, dass die Soldaten sie dennoch gesehen hatten. Jetzt konnte sie nur noch hoffen, dass sie sich hier nicht allzu auffällig verhalten haben. Leider so schien das Glück diesmal leider nicht auf ihrer Seite zu sein. Da sie es nicht zu einem Kampf kommen lassen wollten, eilten sie schneller die Straßen entlang.

Sie brauchten länger zum Schloss als wenn sie die Hauptstraße genommen hatten. Immer waren ihnen noch ihre Verfolger auf den Fersen, aber außer durch ein paar vorsichtige Blicke über die Schulter beachteten sie diese nicht. Trotz ihrer Suche nach der Verbindung zu Ilahja versuchten sich ganz normal zu geben. So als ob sie nur vier Freunde wären, welche des Nachts etwas spazieren gingen.

Alena konnte vor sich das Schlossportal sehen, aber leider konnten sie es sicht nicht leisten länger stehen zu bleiben, denn sonst würden ihre Verfolger misstrauisch werden. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass sie noch nicht eingeholt worden sind. Vielleicht lautet der Befehl der Verfolger nur „Beobachten" und nicht „Kämpfen". Eigentlich war es ihr egal!

Die junge Frau wollte nur ihren Hinweis und dann so schnell wie möglich weg von hier. Langsam gingen sie am Schloss vorbei. Je näher sie zum Schloss kamen, desto deutlicher konnten sie eine Gestalt am Portal erkennen. Diese stellte sich auf jungen Mann heraus, welcher die Tür anstarrte.

Alle vier Freunde blickten sich aufmerksam um. Nur niemand von ihnen hatte auch nur die geringste Ahnung, wie sich dieser Hinweis zeigen wirt. Als sie an dem jungen Mann vorbei gingen, fühlte Alena etwas Warmes um ihren Hals. Sofort suchten ihre Hände das Stenenamulett.

Es strahlte eine Wärme aus und hatte leicht zu leuchten begonnen. Hatte dieser Junge etwas damit zu tun? War er der Hinweis? Sie blickte sich ihren Freunden um und deutete auf den Jungen. Alena hatte keine Möglichkeit mit ihm zu sprechen und wusste auch sonst nicht, was sie machen sollte.

Glücklicherweise wurde ihr diese Entscheidung abgenommen, denn der junge Mann hatte plötzlich damit begonnen an das Schlosstor zu hämmern und zu schreien.

„Lass meine Elter frei…!"

Er schrie es immer und immer wieder. Alena konnte es nicht mit ansehen, wie dieser Junge verzweifelt nach seinen Eltern verlangte. Sie ging zu ihm hin und berührte ihn mit der Hand leicht an der Schulter. „Nicht…" murmelte sie leise. Das war das einzige, das ihr in diesem Moment eingefallen war. Was sollte sie ihm denn schon sagen? Dass seine Eltern verloren sind? Oder das alles gut wird?

Die nächsten Ereignisse passierten ganz schnell hintereinander. Die Soldaten, also ihre Verfolger, traten aus den Schatten der Häuser und zerrten den Jungen vom Tor weg. Gleichzeitig hatte Alena und ihre Freunde Kampfposition eingenommen und einer der drei Soldaten flog auch schon, wie eine Puppe durch die Luft und krachte hart auf den Boden.

Aber es hatte weder Akira, noch Aya oder Stefan auch nur irgendeinen Zauber angewandt. Es war der Junge gewesen. „Ich will meine Eltern!" meinte er verzweifelt.

Plötzlich trat es Alena wie ein Schlag. Dieser unbekannte junge Mann sah genau so aus wie David Sew. Das kann nicht sein? Oder doch? Schnell versuchte sie die Situation zu überblicken und zu überlegen. Wicht war dabei… Kampf um jeden Preis vermeiden.

Alena versuchte ihren Freunden ein Zeichen zu geben, aber sie wusste nicht ob sie es verstanden hatten. Mit einer kleinen Handbewegung flogen auch die anderen zwei Soldaten durch die Luft. Im selben Augenblick produzierte Akira hinter ihren Rücken einen Menge dichten Rauch. Alena stürzte nach vor, packte den Jungen an der Hand und verschwand in einen Strom aus blauen Funken in die Nacht hinein.

Und noch bevor sich der Nebel verzogen hatte, ging das Schlosstor auf und eine Frau kam heraus. „Wo ist es?" schrie sich in die Nacht hinaus. Diese Frau hatte lange schwarze Locken, durchdringend, dunkelbraune, fast schwarze Augen und eine anmutige Statur. Dennoch sah sie so aus als wäre sie gerade aus dem Bett gesprungen. Ihr Harre standen in alle Richtungen ab und sie trug nur ein schwarzes, langes Seidennachthemd und eine Morgenmantel.

Inzwischen hatte sich der Nebel gelegt und nicht nur Alena und der unbekannte Junge sind verschwunden, sondern auch Akira, Ayashi und Stefan waren zu ihren Familien zurückgekehrt. Aber nur um zu packen und die Stadt dann so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen.

Zum Glück hörte Alena nicht mehr wie Silvana ihre Soldaten zu Schnecke machte, weil sie das Amulett nicht hatten. Was interessiert schon die Königin, dass sie vom Amulett nichts gewusst hatten?


	3. Ein Haufen Probleme

Kapitel 2

Es war nicht ganz so gelaufen wie es sollte, denn leider hatte Kampf statt gefunden. Auch hatte ihre Freunde nicht mitgehen sollen. Jetzt müssen sie die Stadt verlassen. Was wird aus Stefans Kinder? Wird er sie mitnehmen?

Alena und der unbekannte, junge Mann sind in auf einer Lichtung gelandet. Zuerst glaubt man hier niemanden und nichts vorzufinden. Es gibt weit und breit nichts. Keine Städte, keine Dörfer, nicht mal Straßen; Das einzige, dass man hier finden kann sind Bäume und Steine.

„Wo sind wir?" fragte der junge Mann und schaute sich verwirrt um. Die ältere Hexe lächelte ihn schief an und sagte nur ein Wort „Wirrin!" Jeder kannte die Widerstandsorganisation und jeder war gewarnt ihnen zu helfen. Das sagt jedenfalls Silvana.

Ihr Gegenüber schaute sie nur verwirrt an und so meinte sie weiter „Ich kann dich ins Hauptquartier bringen, aber du muss mir versprechen es niemanden zu sagen?"

Vielleicht war sie etwas zu vertrauensselig, aber er war ihre Verbindung zu Ilahja. Auch wenn sie noch keine Ahnung hatte inwiefern.

„Ich will mitmachen!" sagte er unvermittelt. „Meine Eltern sind wegen Silvana spurlos verschwunden… Ich weil etwas dagegen tun…" Ja, irgendwie erinnert er sie an David.

„Na dann" meinte Alena und führte ihn in die Mitte der Lichtung.

„_Sela lesta est_!" Die Zauberworte waren gesprochen und nun heißt es zu warten. Ein leichtes Zittern erschütterte den Boden und plötzlich senkte sich der Boden. Langsam glitt die Erde in den Untergrund hinein, so wie ein Lift. Einige Zeit befanden sie sich in einen Tunnel. Ober ihnen verschloss sich das Loch wieder mit einer Decke aus Erde und Gras.

Plötzlich endete der Tunnel und sie segelten über eine steinerne Eingangshalle. Viele Menschen hetzten von einem zum anderen Ort durch die Halle und verschwanden in einen der Vielen Türen, welche es Rund um die Halle gab. Es gab nichts in dieser Halle, außer dem gelben Kreis in der Mitte. Ansonsten war es einfach nur eine Halle, ohne Bilder oder sonst irgendetwas dekorativen.

Ihr Stück aus Erde und Gras segelte zu diesem gelben Kreis und landete sanft in der Mitte. „Willkommen bei den Wirrins!" meinte Alena leise, als sie aus dem Kreis traten. Der unbekannt Junge staunte nicht schlecht. „Ich bin übrigens Alena Sullivan!" stellte sich Lena vor und führte ihn zu einen der Türen. „Ich heiße Sebastian Sell" stellte der junge Mann sich schüchtern vor und bestaunte die Halle. Während sie durch die Halle gingen, wurde Alena von vielen freudig begrüßt und diese grüßte ebenso zurück. Aber sie blieb nicht stehen um sich zu unterhalten, dafür war die Sache zu wichtig

„Ich hab schon von ihnen gehört!" meinte er plötzlich und Alena musste darauf hin lächeln. „Wer hat das nicht!"

Wirrin kennt jeder, aber jeder verband mit diesem Namen auch den Namen von Alena, denn sie war die Anführerin. Dachten jedenfalls alle, aber eigentlich gab es hier niemanden, der das Sagen hatte, auch wenn Alena ziemlich alle um Rat fragten. Sie öffnete die Tür und führte Sebastian in ihr Büro. In diesem kleinen Raum war nur ein kleiner Tisch, welcher von einigen Stühlen umstellt war, worauf sich immer noch einige Gläser befanden, aus denen sie von gestern noch getrunken hatte. Also ehrlich… räumt hier niemand auf. Seufzend schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Setzt dich!" meinte sie und wies auf die Stühle. „Also…" begann sie und lies sich Sebastian gegen überfallen. „Was sagte dir der Name David Sew?" Sebastian zuckte mit den Schulter und sagte „Kenn ich nicht!"

Das hatte sie erwartet. „David hat vor vielen Jahren auf Selency gelebt. Er war ein Lehrer von Ilahja Stern" erklärte sie und bedachte ihn mit einen bedeutungsvollen Blick. Es kam ihr immer noch merkwürdig vor, dass Sebastian fast genau so aussah wie David. Na ja Sebastian hatte etwas markantere Gesichtszüge als David und seine schwarzen kurzen Haare wiesen einige rote Strähnen auf, aber ansonsten sahen sie komplett gleich aus, einschließlich der blaugrünen Augen.

„Unglaublich, wie ähnlich du ihm siehst!" murmelte Alena leise. Mehr zu sich als zu ihm, aber er schien es trotzdem gehört zu haben. „Ich kenn ihn wirklich nicht!" beteuerte er leicht ängstlich. Offensichtlich glaubt er David ähnlich zu sehen. sei etwas schlechtes.

„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen… es ist nur…!" sagte Lena langsam. „ich glaube du könntest seine Wiedergeburt sein… Glaubst du daran? Ich meine an Wiedergeburt?"

Sebastian schüttelte leicht den Kopf und erwiderte „Ich war nie besonders religiös und … eigentlich nicht!" Nun musste Alene wirklich lachen. Es war schon komisch, wenn man auf diesen Planeten lebt und nicht an die Götter glaubt, obwohl diese eigentlich praktisch zu Nachbarschaft gehören.

Eine Besonderheit dieses Planeten ist ein Teil dieses Landes den Göttern gehört. Das so genannte Tal der Götter, oder auf der Erde besser als Himmel bekannt, ist der Wohnort der Engel und Götter, welche die Geschicke der Menschen regeln, na ja viel mehr darüber wachen. Sonst würde ja unter anderem das Wetter total verrückt spielen. Zu den bekanntest Göttern zählen Stella, die Göttin der Steren, Sharon und Shila, die Schicksalsgöttinnen, Aphrodite, die Göttin der Liebe mit ihren Amors, Celine, die Mondgöttin, sowie natürlich auch die, sagen wir mal, Oberbosse des Himmels Chrissy und Chris, besser bekannt als Gott und Jesus.

Aber in letzter Zeit ist der Glaube an die Macht der Götter geschrumpft, da diese die schrecklichen Vorkommnisse einfach zu lassen und nichts daran ändern. So ganz unschuldig an dieser Situation sind die Schicksalsgöttinnen nicht. Diese mir ihren ‚Es ist das Schicksal, dass alles so kommt' haben diesen Eindruck wohl noch verstärkt.

„Nun ich muss dir leider wieder sprechen." meinte Alena und lächelte Sebastian matt an. „Wenn die Götter nicht wären, dann würde es das alles hier nicht geben." Ja, dieses Hauptquartiere befindet sich im, oder besser unterhalb, des Tales der Götter. Die Sternengöttin war eng mit Ilahjas Mutter befreundet gewesen und man hat gemunkelt, dass Maria Stern so etwas wie ein Engel der Sterne sei. Darum auch die Sternenmacht; Diese Dinge erzählte sie auch Sebastian. Nur um ihn zu zeigen, wie sehr den Götter das Wohl der Menschen am Herzen lag.

„Ich mag Sharon und Shila nicht besonders."

Mit diesen Worten schloss sie ihre kleine Story über die Hilfe der Götter bei der Errichtung des Hauptquartiers. Alena war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass die Götter nur auf Grund der Aussagen der Schicksalsgöttinnen handelten.

„Ich weiß nicht ob du mir glaubst, aber ich weiß, dass du die Wiedergeburt von David Sew bist und das bedeutet du kannst mir helfen Ilahja zu finden." fiel Alena praktisch mit der Tür in Haus. „Aber… aber…!" stammelte Sebastian heillos verwirrt. Er wusste nicht, was er als nächstes sagen oder tun sollte und schon gar nicht wusste er was von ihm erwartet wurde.

Es wurde ihm die Antwort erspart, denn in diesem Augenblick ging die Tür auf eine junge Frau kam herein. Sie hatte lange blonde Locken und strahlend blaue Augen, aber das Sprichwort blond, blau, blöd trifft nicht auf sie zu, denn sonst hätte sie es wohl kaum. bis zu ihrer Stellvertreterin geschafft. Es gibt bei den Wirrins zwar keine Anführerin, aber dennoch war sie so etwas, wie die von Lena.

„Hy Alena!" begrüßte diese die ältere Hexe und lächelte ihr kurz zu. „Du wir haben ein Problem… Der Kundschaftertrupp aus den Teralgebirge ist noch nicht zurückgekommen und … langsam werden die Vorräte knapp! Es werden immer mehr Leute hier. Wir können nicht auf Dauer alle durchfüttern" ereiferte sich die junge Frau sofort. In diesem Augenblick war Alena das Lächeln ein für allemal vergangen. Konnte sie hier nicht mal weg gehen ohne, dass alles außer Kontrolle gerät.

„Ich weiß, Cathrine, Ich weiß!" erwiderte sie bedrückt. Auch schon vor ihrer Abreise hatte alles auf diesen Ausgang hingedeutet. „Ich werde mit Stella reden müssen. Die Götter werden uns helfen müssen Vorräte zu beschaffen, sonst weiß ich nicht, wie das hier weiter gehen soll."

„Aber sie tun doch schon alles für uns, was sie können…!" entgegnete Cathrine. „Glaubst du das weiß ich nicht, aber vielleicht haben sie eine Idee." bemerkte Lena verzweifelt. Es war schon lange nicht mehr so schlecht um Wirrin gestanden wie jetzt.

Die ältere Hexe seufzte bedeutungsschwer und teilte dann leise mit „Ich dachte mir, wir könnten jemanden los schicken, der schauen sollte wo der Kundschaftertrupp blieb… Nur einen oder zwei…" Cathrine quittierte das mit einen Nicken, aber bevor sie auch nur etwas sagen konnte, meldete sich Sebastian wieder zu Wort. „Das möchte ich machen… Ich will helfen…"

„Und du bist?" fragte Cathrine freundlich. „Ich bin Sebastian Sell… Silvana hat meine Elter… ich will helfen!" erwiderte er und schaute zwischen Alena und Cathrine hin und her. Man konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass er es ernst meinte. „Nicht noch einer…" rutschte es Cathrine heraus. Ja, es stand schlecht um Wirrin. „Cat!" meinte Lena schärfer als beabsichtig. Diese beeilte sich sofort sich zu entschuldigen. „Sorry, aber wir platzen fast aus allen Nähten!"

„Cat, Sebastian ist die Wiedergeburt von David Sew." erzählte sie ihrer mehr oder weniger Stellvertreterin. Leider musste sie die Hoffnung, die sich auf Cathrines Gesicht abzuzeichnen begann, mit einem Schlag zerstören. „Er kann uns nicht weiter helfen, denn er erinnert sich an nichts!"

Die Hoffnung schien langsam zu verschwinden, aber dann war sie plötzlich wieder da. „Alena, das Ritual… es könnte klappen…!" sagte sie plötzlich. Natürlich wusste sie von was für einen Ritual die Rede war, aber es waren alle dagegen, denn sie meinten, dass es schrecklich schief gehen könnte und sie am Ende mehr Schaden als Nutzen anrichten. Dabei wollten sie damit nur Ilahja finden. „Aber es sind immer noch alle dagegen." erwiderte Alena und Sebastian warf ein „Was für ein Ritual?"

„Ein Ritual um Ilahja zu finden!" erklärte Cat rasch und setzte hinzu, „Aber was sie nicht wissen, dass mach sie nicht heiß." Alena schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Das sind unsere Freunde wir können es doch nicht einfach machen!"

Es war aber nicht Cathrine, die antwortete, sondern Sebastian. „Doch können wir!" und wie schon zu erwarten, setzte er „Ich will helfen!" hinzu. Er sah entschlossen aus. „Es wird schon niemand merken, wenn es nicht klappt!" äußerte Cathrine aufgebracht. Sie war nie der Meinung gewesen, dass das Ritual einen schlimmen oder gar gefährlichen Ausgang haben könnte. Es funktioniert oder es funktioniert nicht. So einfach ist das.

„Na gut, aber lass uns beeilen." meinte Alena und stand auf um die Tür ordentlich zu verriegeln. „Was jetzt?" fragte Sebastian. „Oh ja… es ist eine der seltenen Gelegenheiten, wo uns die anderen nicht stören!" antwortete Cat und zog eine Kreide aus der Tasche ihres langen Hauskleides. Damit malte sie ein großes einfaches Pentagramm auf den Boden. Aus dem Nichts beschwor sie dann neun große, weiße Kerzen herauf, welche sie auf jede Ecke und jeden Schnittpunkt des Pentagramms stellte und entzündete. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Alena Sebastian den Zauberspruch beigebracht.

Dann stellten sie sich an drei x-beliebigen Punkte des Pentagramms und gaben sich die Hände, so dass sie aber einen möglichst großen Platz zwischen ihnen ließen. Sie ließen ihre Magie durch ihren Körper strömen und sie versuchten sich Ilahja in den Sinn zu rufen, gefolgt auch von dem Wunsch sie zu finden. Dann begannen sie leise zu sprechen:

_Niram liet wankov zuet,_

_Kuman lurh di het,_

_Serdet potak haier,_

_Ilahja – Ilahja – Ilahja Stern_

Sie wieder holten den Spruch fünfmal und wurden dabei immer lauter. Ein helles Licht erfüllt den Raum und wird immer heller so dass alle drei die Augen schließen mussten. Aber wie es scheint kommt das Licht von der Sternenmacht.


	4. Eine Reise mit ungewissen Ziel

Kapitel 3 - Eine Reise mit ungewissen Ziel

Mehrere Lichtjahre entfernt saß ein junges Mädchen gerade in der Schule und wusste nichts von den Vorgängen auf Mysteria. So konnte sie auch noch nicht ahnen, welche Rolle sie in diesem Szenario spielen wird müssen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ihr schlicht und ergreifend tödlich langweilig.

Es war ihre letzte Stunde für diesen Tag und bald würde sie zusammen mit ihren Freundinnen Leila und Mia in das langersehnte Wochenende aufbrechen und nicht so schnell mehr an die Schule denken, denn dieses Wochenende hatte sie etwas vor. Sie wollten dieses Wochenende verreisen. Es war nicht für lange, aber sie wollten sich vor dem anstrengenden Lernen für die Matura noch eine kurze Auszeit nehmen.

„Samantha, wann fährt noch mal der Zug?"

Es war Mia ihre Sitznachbarin, welche sie nun schon zum hundertsten Mal fragte, wann ihr Zug denn nach Wien aufbrechen würde. Samantha schüttelte entnervt den Kopf und musterte ihre blonde Freundin, deren Harre fast bis zum Po hinunter reichten und welche noch nie daran gedacht hatte ihre blonde Mähne abzuschneiden. Obwohl sie auch blaue Augen hatte und manchmal ziemlich nervig sein konnte, passte sie dennoch nicht in das Klischee von blond, blau, blöd.

„Um halb 2, direkt nach der Schule!" erwiderte Sam dennoch geduldig und lächelte in sich hinein. Immer das gleiche mit ihr. „Wusst ichs doch!" meinte Mia und wandte sich zu Leila um, welche auf der andren Seite von ihr saß und meinte „Hab ich dir doch gesagt…!"

Laila war mit ihren kurzen, schwarzen Haaren und den grüngrauen Augen, die Sportliche der drei Freundinnen und besuchte nun schon seit zwei Jahren einen Kickboxkurs. Also mit ihr möchte sich niemand wirklich anlegen, denn auch, wenn man es ihr nicht ansah, sie konnte ziemlich aggressiv sein und manchmal konnte man sagen, dass sie leicht überregiert.

„Ja, ja! Du hast ja auch schon tausendmal danach gefragt!" sagte sie scharf und begann dann, damit Mia zu erzählen, was sie denn unbedingt in Wien machen mussten. Während sie zusammen über die verschiedenen Club in Wien diskutierten, die sie unbedingt besuchen mussten, wendete sich Samantha wieder ihrer Geographieprofessorin Hilldon, aber das ohne ihre richtig zuzuhören.

Die junge Frau war mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders, aber nicht bei ihrer Wien Reise. Sie dachte an den Tag als sich die drei kennengelernt hatten. Es war der zweite Schultag an dieser Schule gewesen. Samantha war viel zu früh in der Schule gewesen und hatte sich in die erste Reihe gesetzt, da sie sehr schüchtern ist und so nicht in Gefahr kommt angesprochen zu werden. Nach ein paar Minuten ist Mia gekommen und hat sie gefragt, ob sie neben ihr sitzen kann. Da Sam so oder so nicht nein sagen kann und sie es auch nicht wollte, hatte sie sofort genickt und war aber sonst sehr schweigsam gewesen. Ein wenig später ist Leila gekommen und hat sich zu ihnen in die erste Reihe gesetzt, ebenso wie Mary, aber sie war nie wirklich in das Dreiergespann aufgenommen worden. Damals waren ihre Unterschiede schon hervorstechend gewesen. Leila mit ihren schwarzen Harren und den grüngrauen Augen, Mia mit den blonden Harren und den blauen Augen und zum Schluss Samantha mit den braunen Harren und den dunkelbraunen Augen zeigten den unterschied noch deutlicher als ihr unterschiedlicher Charakter. Leicht redegewandt, selbstsicher trifft auf kommunikativ, offen und schüchtern, verschlossen. Entweder es ist die perfekte Mischung oder eher das totale Chaos, wer weiß schon was wirklich zu trifft. Mit der Zeit wird sich alles zeigen.

Vage bekam sie mit, wie ihre Professorin etwas über die Wirtschaft von China erzählte und dabei irgendwelche Wörter auf die Tafel schrieb, aber für Sam war das alles nebensächlich, denn bald würden sie das Schulhaus verlassen und das ganze Wochenende nicht mehr daran denken.

Wie zu Bestätigung ihrer Worte läutete in diesem Augenblick die Schulglocke und in der Klasse brach, wie jeden Tag, ein kleines Chaos los.

Alle standen gleichzeitig auf, packten ihre Taschen zusammen, stellten den Stuhl auf den Tisch und wollten den Raum verlassen. Aber Samantha blieb sitzen, obwohl sie sich eigentlich beeilen müsste, denn ihr Zug würde in knapp einer halben Stunde fahren. Nur hasste Samantha dieses Chaos, wenn sich alle so benahmen als würden sie etwas verpassen, wenn sie nicht sofort aus dem Raum draußen sind.

Als die Klasse schon ziemlich leer war, bequemte sich auch Sam dazu endlich auf zustehen und ihre Sachen zu nehmen. Leila meinte schon „Kannst du dich nicht etwas beeilen, wir möchten auch raus!"

Das hatte schon seine Richtigkeit. Für die neunundzwanzig Schüler in dieser Klasse, war der Raum eindeutig zu klein und wenn Sam, die den äußersten Platz ihrer Reihe hatte, nicht aufstand, dann kamen weder Mary noch Leila oder Mia an ihr vorbei. „Ja, ja!" murmelte Sam und stellte ihren Stuhl auf den Tisch.

Als die drei Freundinnen auf den Gang traten, war dieser für Sam viel zu voll. Überall standen und gingen irgendwelche Schüler oder Lehrer herum und blockierten den Weg. Zum Glück brauchten sie sich nicht lange dort aufhalten, denn schon bald bogen sie nach links ab und stiegen die Treppe in den Keller hinunter, wo sich ihre Spinte befanden. „Ich weiß nicht warum sie die immer so aufführen!" sagte Sam, während sie sich zusammen mit Mary, Mia und Leila zu den Spinten durch kämpften, denn hier war es nicht besser als oben. „Manche Dinge ändern sich eben nie!" bemerkte Mary, als Leila sich absetzte, weil sie bei ihrem Spint angekommen ist. Sam seufzte und steckte ihren Schlüssel wenig später in das Schloss ihres Spintes.

Als sie zu viert zehn Minuten später vor dem Schulgebäude standen, war Sam etwas aufgeregt, weil sie bald in den Zug steigen würden. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Mary und machten sich auf den Weg zum Bahnhof. Sam blickte sich noch mal zur Schule um und dachte, dass das große, graue, aber neue Gebäude irgendwie nicht so zu einer Schule passte. Samantha wäre lieber in einem alten Gebäude, aber schließlich war sie es, die sich für die HBLA in Klagenfurt entschieden hatte und jetzt musste sie damit leben, auch wenn das zum Teil nicht zum Klischee einer Schule passt.

„Ich hoffe der Zug kommt pünktlich, ich hab nämlich keine Lust ewig zu warten!" meinte Leila und Mia nickte zustimmend. „Wird schon pünktlich kommen!" schloss Samantha, die ewige Optimistin, diese Diskussion.

Es war nicht einfach ihre ewig pessimistischen Freundinnen von etwas Optimismus zu überzeugen, aber sie versuchte ihr Bestes. Samantha ging vor ran zu Bahnhof und dachte darüber nach, wie schwer es ihr zu Hause gefallen ist ihre Eltern davon zu überzeugen, dass sie heute mit Leila und Mia fürs Wochenende wegfahren durfte. Na ja eigentlich war es ihre ja ganz gleich, denn sie wäre auch gefahren, wenn ihre Eltern nein gesagt hätten, denn schließlich war sie beinahe achtzehn und wusste selbst sehr genau was sie wollte und konnte. Schließlich hatte sie ihre Eltern nicht um Geld für die Reise gefragt und wenn man es sich genau überlegte, dann hatte Sam nicht mal um Erlaubnis gefragt. Nein sie hatte bloß gesagt, dass sie das Wochenende wegfahren würde und ob sie wer Sonntagabend in Völkermarkt abholen könnte, weil blöderweise am Wochenende kein Bus in das kleine Dorf fuhr wo Samantha mit ihrer Familie wohnte.

Es wäre nicht so schlimm gewesen, wenn sich niemand bereiterklärt hätte sie zu holen, denn sie wäre die paar Kilometer auch zu Fuß gegangen, selbst wenn sie eine Stunde dafür gebraucht hätte. Aber dann hatte sich ihre Schwester Sira dazu bereit erklärt sie zu holen. Sam fährt gerne mit Sira mit, denn sie nörgelt nicht so viel, wie Daddy beim Autofahren, aber sie hat ihren Führerschein erst seit wenigen Wochen.

Mia hatte auch Probleme mit ihrer Mutter gehabt, aber durfte schlussendlich doch mitkommen. Na ja so gesehen, war es nur bei Leila von Anfang an fix gewesen, dass sie auf diese Reise gehen durfte.

Samantha wandte sich zu ihren Freundinnen um und meinte „Ist es nicht toll, dass wir alle fahren dürfen!" Mia nickte nur und Leila zeigte keine Reaktion, was wohl daran liegen dürfte, dass Sam es in der letzten Woche mehrere hundertmal gesagt hatte.

Zusammen betraten sie den Bahnhof. Er war gerade erst umgebaut worden. Vor ihnen führte eine Rolltreppe nach oben zur Brücke um zu den Bahngleisen 2 bis 5 zu gelangen. Links von ihnen waren mehrere Geschäfte, wo sie sich mit Reiseproviant eindecken konnten. Rechts von ihnen befanden sich die Fahrkartenautomaten und der Eingang zur Halle mit den Fahrkartenschaltern. Um Zeit zu sparen und sich noch Proviant kaufen zu können, holten sie ihre Karten bei den Automaten und gingen dann in den Supermarkt hinüber. Während Samantha und Mia ziemlich bald wussten, was sie wollten, brauchte Leila etwa länger um sich zu entscheiden. Erst als sie sagten, dass Leila sich beeilen soll, weil sie ansonsten den Zug versäumen würden, entschied sie sich endlich für den Kornspitz mit Schinken und Gurken und einer Packung Chips und Wasser dazu.

Nun mussten sich die drei Freundinnen doch etwas beeilen um noch rechtzeitig den Zug zu erwischen und so war der Zug auch schon am Bahnsteig angekommen, als sie endlich einstiegen.

Viele der Abteile waren schon besetzt oder reserviert so mussten Mia, Leila und Samantha viele Wagons nach hinter gehen bis sie endlich ein freies Abteil fanden in dem sie sich niederließen.

Samantha und Leila setzen sich ans Fenster und Mia lies sich neben Leila fallen. „Na endlich…!" murmelte Mia und warf ihre Tasche auf den Platz neben sich. Samantha lächelt gespielt mitleidig und meinte „Was musst du auch so viel mitnehmen… Wir fahren nur ein Wochenende weg…"

„Na und… man kann nie wissen!" erwiderte Mia und streckte sich genüsslich.

Von ihnen drei war es wirklich Mia, welche am meisten Gebäck dabei hatte. Aber in diesem Augenblick konnten sie ja noch nicht wisse, dass sie es mal brauchen wären. Samantha beließ es dabei und schüttelte nur kurz lächelnd den Kopf. Dann nahm sie ihren iPod aus der Tasche und lies sich von leisen Liebeslieder berieseln. Dabei schloss Sam die Augen und versuchte etwas zu schlafen, denn sie wusste, dass sie in dieser Nacht wohl nicht zum Schlafen kommen würde, denn Leila würde Mia und sie durch alle noch so unbekannten Clubs von Wien schleifen und sie würden wohl erst mit der ersten U-Bahn ins Hotel kommen und dann voraussichtlich das Frühstück verschlafen.

Während sie so im Zug dahin glitten dachte Samantha an ihre Lieblingsserie im Fernsehen, nämlich Charmed und frage sich, wie es wohl wäre, wenn sie eine der mächtigen Drei wäre. Langsam stiegen Bilder vor ihren Augen auf und sie konnte Anfangs nicht sagen ob ihre Gedankengänge zu ausgewachsenen Träumen geworden sind, aber plötzlich veränderten sich die Bilder vor ihren Augen. Das rote Haus der Halliwell-Hexen verschwand in einem hellen Licht und kurz kam es ihr so vor als würde sie ihr Abteil von oben sehen. Aber schon kurz darauf verschwamm auch dieses Bild und an seine Stelle trat das Bild eines unförmigen, höhlenartigen Raumes mit nur sehr wenigen

Möbel und einer kleinen Gruppe von Menschen. Jedoch war auch dieses Bild nur von kurzer Dauer, denn plötzlich wurde aus dem Schlaf gerissen. An ihrem Ohr hörte sie die letzen Takte von „Open your eyes!" von „Shesays" und hinter ihrer Stirn pochte es schmerzhaft. Ihr fiel kein Grund ein, warum sie so plötzlich aufgewacht war.

Leila und Mia hatten es ihr gleichgetan und schliefen auf ihren Plätzen. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass etwas geschehen ist, aber dennoch hatte Sam ein Gefühl, dass es nicht mehr lange so bleiben wird.

Das junge Mädchen versuchte dieses Gefühl abzuschütteln, aber es haftete an ihr, wie ein hartnäckiger Fleck auf einer Hose. Darum packte Samantha ihren MP3-Player weg und trat auf den engen Gang hinaus um sich etwas die Beine zu vertreten.

Schnell ging sie den Gang hinunter in der Hoffnung das Gefühl abzuschütteln, aber leider lies sie es nicht los. Mehrere Male lief sie den Gang hinauf und hinunter und beobachtet dabei die anderen Fahrgäste durch die Glastür der Abteile.

Aber Schlussendlich begab sie sich in ihr Abteil zurück. Mia empfing sie mit den Worten „Wo warst du?"

„Nur etwas spazieren!" gab sie zurück. Diese Antwort brachte ihr den verwunderten Blick ihrer Freundin ein. „Ich hab da so ein eigenartiges Gefühl…" fügte sie deswegen hinzu und starrte aus dem Fenster,

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, dass du etwas vergessen hast… Ich hab genug da." bemerkte Mia und schmunzelte. Auch Sam lächelte zurück. Nur sie musste ihre Freundin leider enttäuschen.

„Das ist es nicht… Es ist eher so ein Gefühl, dass noch etwas Unerwartetes passieren wird!" versuchte sie ihrer Freundin zu erklären, aber da Sam die Einzige, von denen drei ist, welche sich für Magie, Vorahnungen und allen anderen Dinge, welche mit übernatürlichen zutun hatte, war es für sie nicht verwunderlich, dass Mia nur meinte „Wenn es etwas Gutes Unerwartetes ist, dann kann es nicht so schlimm sein!" Sam schüttelte den Kopf. Das war es nicht… es war eher etwas, dass ihr ganzes Leben verändern wird.

Sie versuchte es ihrer Freundin mitzuteilen, aber leider konnte sie ihr Gefühl nur schwer in Worte fassen. „Na hoffentlich bringt es etwas Spannung in unser Leben!" meinte Leila, welche durch ihr Gespräch wach geworden war. „Ich glaube es wird bald mehr Spannung geben, als uns lieb ist!" prophezeite Samantha und starrte dann wieder aus dem Fenster. Vor dem Fenster zog eine grüne Frühlingslandschaft dahin und hin und wieder konnte sie sogar ein kleines Dorf erkenne.

Noch ehe jemand von ihnen auch nur ein weiters Wort sagen konnte, tauchte dieses Licht auf. Zuerst ganz langsam und dann immer schneller. Es breitete sich im ganzen Abteil aus und schien aus dem Nichts zu kommen „Was zum…!" weiter kam Leila nicht, denn plötzlich war es als würden sie schweben. Sehen konnten sie außerdem Licht so oder so nichts mehr. Samantha fuhr mit der Hand durch das Licht, aber nichts änderte sich. Dann begannen sie sich zu drehen. Immer schneller. Samantha war schon ganz schwindlig, aber dann endete es genau so plötzlich, wie es gekommen war.

Das Licht begann langsam zu verblassen und sie stürzten sie völlig unerwartet auf harten Steinboden.

Als der helle Schein schließlich verschwunden war, fanden sie sich in einen unförmigen, höhlenartigen Raum. „Wo sind wir?" flüsterte Leila neben ihr. In diesem Augenblick fiel es Sam wie Schuppen von den Augen es war der Raum aus ihren Traum. Sam blickte zu den zwei Frauen und den jungen Mann auf und wusste im selben Augenblick, dass es diese selben Personen, wie aus ihren Traum sind. Langsam stand sie aus und meinte leise zu Mia und Leila „Wir sind in meinen Traum!


	5. Von Göttern und ungewissen Aufgaben

Kapitel 4 – Von Göttern und ungewissen Aufgaben

Stille bereitete sich aus und legte sich um die kleine Gruppe. Niemand wusste wirklich, was jetzt zu sagen ist oder zu tun ist, denn selbst die Leute der Wirrin, haben sich eigentlich nicht träumen lassen, dass wirklich etwas passieren wird.

Samantha schaute sich um und sah immer mehr Details, welche sie in ihren Traum nicht bemerkt hatte. Der kleine Tisch mit den Gläser und die wenigen Stühle, sowie das Pentagram auf den Boden. Eigentlich war sie immer die Schüchterne gewesen und fühlte sich auch jetzt nicht wirklich wohl, auch wenn endlich etwas passiert ist, dass sie sich schon seit Jahren wünschte. Etwas Magie hat in ihren Leben Einzug gehalten. Nur konnte sie sich nicht entscheiden ob sie nun glücklich darüber sein sollte oder nicht.

"Wo sind wir?" wandte sie sich an die fremden Personen. Samantha sprach leise und ängstlich. Sam war noch nie die Mutige gewesen und so hatte sie mehr Angst als sie je zugeben würde.

Die Ältere von den zwei Frauen antwortete schlicht "Ihr seit auf Mysteria!"

"Wo?" hinterfragte Leila verwirrt, denn so wie Sam hatte auch sie noch nie etwas von einem Land gehört das Mysteria heißt.

"Ich weiß nicht wo ihr herkommt, aber seit versichert, dass ihr sehr weit weg seid!" versuchte die alte Frau zu erklären, aber Sam hatte das Gefühl nicht das Geringste zu verstehen. "Wir kommen von der Erde und würden gerne dorthin zurück!" erwiderte Leila und schaute von einer Person zu nächsten. "Es tut mir leid, aber ihr könnt jetzt nicht zurück!" meinte nun die andere Frau. Wie aus einem Munde meinten die drei Freundin "Warum?"

"Eine von euch ist Ilahja Stern und sie muss uns helfen unsere Land von der Unterdrückung zu retten!" erklärte die junge Frau. "Nein, das kann nicht sein... wir kennen hier niemanden!... Wer seid ihr überhaupt.." entgegnete Leila und weigerte sich standhaft zu glauben, dass etwas magisches vorgefallen ist und sie bald aufwachen wird und sich alles aus Traum herausstellte.

"Verzeiht, wir vergaßen uns vorzustellen... Ich bin Alena Sullivan, ich bin Anführerin der Widerstandsgruppe Wirrin, meine Stellvertretein Cathrine Leya und Sebastian Sell, einer unserer Mitstreiter!" stellte Alena sich und die anderen Anwesenden der Fremden vor.

Alena... Irgendwie kam Samantha der Name bekannt vor. Sie kannte niemanden der so hieß und dennoch hatte sie das Gefühl diesen Namen schon irgendwo mal gehört zu haben. Nur um nicht unhöflich zu erscheinen meinte Sam "Ich bin Samantha Masters!" Wenn auch wenig begeistert meinte Leila "Ich bin Leila Summer!" Als letzte stellte sich Mia vor und melde sich somit zum ersten Mal seit wir hier sind zu Wort "Ich bin Mia Ryan!"

Bevor Leila sich wieder dafür einsetzen konnte, dass sie jetzt nach Hause zurückgebracht werden sollte, meinte Sam "Wer von uns sollte denn Ilahja sein?" Die junge Frau hatte sich diesen Name nur deshalb so schnell gemerkt, da er irgendetwas in ihrer Erinnerung berührte, aber sie wusste nicht wirklich was. Alena lächelte in die Runde und nahm dann eine Kette mit einen sternförmigen Anhänger von ihren Hals. "Das ist die Sternenmacht!" erklärte sie. "Ein mächtiges magisches Instrument, welches einst Ilahja gehört hatte. Es wird leuchten, wenn es Ilahja gefunden hat!"

Vielleicht einfach weil sie Alena am nächsten Stand oder auch, weil sie als erstes von sich aus Ilahjas Name benutzt hatte. Jedenfalls kam Alena zu Samantha und legte ihr die Kette mir den schönen, funkelten Anhänger in die Hand. Sam hielt sich den Stern nah vors Gesicht. Irgendwo hatte sie das schon mal gesehen, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich wusste woher.

Nur hatte sie nicht soviel Zeit sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn plötzlich begann der kleine Stern sanft zu leuchten und eine romantische Musik stimmte ein, welche aus dem Nichts zu kommen schien.

Samantha staunte als die Kette genau bei ihr zu leuchten begann. Das ist einfach nicht möglich. Sie war die Schüchterne und nicht mutig oder sonst etwas, dass sie für diese Aufgabe oder sonst irgendeiner Aufgabe dieser Art geeignet befinden würde, aber dennoch leuchtete dieser Stern auf eine Art als wollte er sagen "Schön nicht wiederzusehen, Ilahja!" Ganz perplex lies sie die Kette einfach fallen, aber sie kam nie am Boden an, denn sie blieb vor ihr schweben und legte sich dann von alleine um Samanthas Hals.

Um alldem noch die Krone aufzusetzen, fiel Alena ihr auch plötzlich um den Hals und flüsterte "Ilahja ich hab dich vermisst!" Einige Sekunden blieb Sam wie erstarrt stehen, aber dann machte sie sich los und wich einige Schritte zurück "Das kann nicht sein... Die Kette muss sich irren... Ich bin doch nur...!" Sie selbst konnte nicht in Worte fassen, wie sich sich fühlte.

"Sorry, etwas muss mit mir durchgegangen sein... Ich weiß doch, dass du dich an nichts erinnern kannst..!" entschuldigte sich Alena.

Eigentlich hatte Sam vor etwas zu sagen, was mit 'Ist schon gut' zu vergleichen ist, aber plötzlich waren ihr Dinge eingefallen, welche sie eigentlich nicht wissen sollte. Vage stiegen Bilder vor ihr inneres Auge und zeigten Szenen aus dem Leben zweier glücklicher Mädchen. Es wurde viel gelacht und manchmal konnten sie hemmungslos albern sein.

Samantha starrte die Frau vor ihr an. Konnte das sein? War sie wirklich die Wiedergeburt von irgend so einer Prinzessin? Irgendwie konnte sich Sam, das nicht wirklich vorstellen, aber eigentlich, war es das was sie sich immer gewünscht hat. Sie wird doch nicht jetzt kneifen, oder?

Das junge Mädchen lies ihren Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen. Was sagen Mia und Leila dazu? Würden sie damit zurechtkommen? Eigentlich scheinen alle ganz nett zu sein.

„Ich will wieder nach Hause!" meinte Leila plötzlich aufgebracht „Das geht uns doch alles nichts an!" Auch Mia stimmte ihr zu. Sie nickte ganz bestimmt und meinte „Leila hat recht... gehen wir nach Hause...!"

Aber Samantha hatte sich bereit entschieden. Es ist genau das passiert, was sie sich immer gewünscht hat, sie kann jetzt nicht kneifen. „Ihr könnt gehen... Ich bleibe!" meinte sie bestimmt. Alena lächelte sie glücklich an. Cathrine murmelte „Sehr gut" und Sebastian sah einfach nur verwirrt aus.

Nur waren Mia und Leila gar nicht damit einverstanden. „Das kannst du nicht machen!" fuhr Leila sie an und sah Sam an als hätte diese den Verstand verloren. Mia ging die Sache etwas sachlicher an und meinte „Wir schreiben nächstes Monat die Matura... Wie willst du das machen, wenn du hier..." Als sie an diese Stelle kam gingen ihr die Wörter aus. So setzte Leila hinzu „...den Helden spielst!"

„Wir können sie doch nicht einfach alleine lassen... Wer weiß wie lange sie schon auf Hilfe warten!" erwiderte Samantha vehement. Nichts und niemand würde sie davon abhalten Alena zu helfen. Die alte Frau war mal ihre beste Freundin gewesen. Sie konnte sie nicht einfach im Stich lassen.

„Das ist doch verrückt!" sagte Leila und Mia fügte hinzu „Das ist doch sicher gefährlich!" All dass wusste Samantha, aber dennoch konnte sie nicht so einfach gehen. „Ich weiß!" teilte Sam ihren Freundinnen leise mit, aber sie konnte nicht anders. Es war als wenn ein Teil von ihr einfach wusste, dass es das richtige ist.

Es breitete sich eine unheimliche Stile im Raum aus. Alles war gesagt worden. Sowohl Sam, als auch Leila und Mia hatten ihren Standpunkt deutlich gemacht. Es stand nur noch die Frage im Raum, was jetzt geschehen würde. Samantha konnte es kaum erwarten etwas mit ihrer Magie herum zuspielen und den Leuten zu helfen, aber wie alle im Raum blieb sie wo sie war und versuchte das Ende abzuwarten. Die Entscheidung, welche getroffen werden muss, werden Leila und Mia bleiben oder werden sie gehen. Es war Mia, die sich als erste zu Wort meldete „Ich werde bleiben und Samantha helfen!" Man merkte, dass es ihr nicht leicht gefallen war, sich dafür zu entscheiden, aber ihre Freundinnen waren ihr wichtig. Leila hingegen konnte sich nicht so leicht dazu durchringen zu bleiben. „Jetzt wird Mia auch noch verrückt!"

„Möchtest du nach Hause?" fragte Cathrine plötzlich Leila. Der jungen Frau stand deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass sie es eilig hatte. Irgendetwas muss vorgefallen sein, dachte sich Sam, aber sie gab sich nicht lange mit dieser Fragen ab.

Leila stand da, kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe und blickte die Anwesenden nach einander an. Sie schien mit sich zu ringen. „Ok!" meinte sie langsam. „Ich bleibe... irgendeiner muss doch auf die zwei aufpassen!"

„Sehr gut" meinte Cathrine wieder. Sie schien in ihrer Position auf zugehen und meinte „Wir stellen euch jetzt denn anderen vor und dann besuchen wir die Götter!"

„Wen?" stießen Leila, Mia und ich gleichzeitig hervor. Alena lächelte geheimnisvoll und meine „Das werdet ihr noch sehen!" Wir waren neugierig, aber auf unsere Fragen bekamen wir keine Antworten und so folgten wir Cathrine und Alena hinaus. Staunend betraten wir die riesige Halle. Genau wie der Raum aus dem sie kamen, war auch dieser Saal höhlenartigen. Man bemerkte viele Türen, welche irgendwo hinzu führen schienen. In der Mitte befand sich ein großer gelber Kreis. Cathrine führte sie zielstrebig zu dem anderen Ende des Raumes. Während sie den Raum überquerten, wurde Alena von einigen Menschen begrüßt. Das lies darauf schließen, dass sie eben erst von einer Aufgabe zurückgekehrt ist.

Erst jetzt begann sich Samantha zu fragen, wer denn die anderen sind, denn sie waren inzwischen so vielen Personen begegnet. Genau in diesem Augenblick stieß Cathrine eine Tür auf. Erneut gelangen sie in eine höhlenartigen Raum. Im Grunde sah er nicht anders aus als der Raum, in dem sie hier angekommen sind. An den Tisch saßen einige Personen von denen Sam niemand bekannt vor kam. Da war ein älterer Mann mit einen Bierbauch, eine zierliche Frau mit roten Haaren, ein stämmiger Junge mit dunkelbraunen Haaren und ein weiterer Herr mit Schnurrbart und langen Haaren.

„Wir haben großartige Neuigkeiten!" meinte Cathrine als sie den Raum betraten. „Was gibt's?" meint der Mann mit dem Bierbauch. Seine Stimmer erinnerte an ein Grunzen. Er war Samantha von Anfang an unsympathisch. Es war Alena, welche antwortete „Wir haben Ilahja gefunden!" Darauf hin schauten sie alle erstaunt an. Es war anscheinend etwas, worauf alle gewartet hatten. So wurden Sam, Leila, Mia und auch Sebastian vorgestellt. Samantha kam sich ganz unwohl vor, als sie sie alle anstarrten und sie schienen auf etwas zu warten.

„Wie habt ihr sie gefunden?" fragte der Mann mit dem Schnurrbart. Darauf hin erzählte Cathrine etwas von dem Ritual. Davon verstand Samantha nur die Hälfte. Es war irgendetwas mit zwei Erinnerungen an vergangene Zeiten und einem Zauber um sie zu finden.

Samantha fiel aus allen Wolken als sie plötzlich angesprochen wurde. „Woher kommst du?" wollte die junge Frau mit den roten Haaren wissen. „Klagenfurt!" meinte ich leise. Auf diese Aussage hin starrten mich alle verständnislos an. „Das liegt in Österreich!" versuchte ich zu erklären, aber auch dass schien nicht wirklich Ausschlag gebend zu sein. Es war Leila, welche als erstes bemerkte, was falsch lief. „Das befindet sich auf der Erde, in der Mitte von Europa!" erläuterte sie die Lage unseres kleinen Landes. Anscheinend hatte hier noch niemand von Österreich gehört. Erst jetzt erschien Verstehen auf den Gesichtern der Anwesenden. „Das ist ganz schön weit weg!" meinte der junge Mann. „Wo genau befinden wir uns eigentlich?" wollte Leila dann wissen. Jetzt horchte Sam auf. Genau, dass fragte sie sich auch schon. „Ihr seit auf Mysteria!" gab der junge Mann zurück. Leila sah in verständnislos an. Dieser Name war ihr noch nie untergekommen. „Das ist ein Planet in der Nähe der Erde... die Erdbewohner können ihn nicht sehen...!" fügte er hinzu und grinste auf Grund von Leilas Gesichtsausdruck. Samantha konnte sich zwar noch nicht wirklich vorstellen, wo sie sich genau befand, aber im Moment wollte sie sich nicht damit aufhalten. Es gab wichtigere Dinge. „Was sollen wir hier eigentlich machen?" fragte Sam langsam. Auf diese Frage stieg auch Mia ein. „Bei was sollen wir helfen?" Auch wenn Leila und Mia eigentlich nichts zu helfen hatten, wurde diese Tatsache von den Anwesenden ignoriert. Sam fragte sich warum. Vielleicht glauben sie, ich würde wieder verschwinden, wenn sie meine Freundinnen abblocken würden.

„Ihr müsst das Land retten." begann die Rothaarige langsam. Dann blickte sie sich zu Alena um und diese nickte, aber bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, fragte Leila aufgebracht „Warum machen das denn nicht die Götter?" Die Bewohner Mysterias, außer Sebastian, schauten sich peinlich berührt an. „Also das ist so eine Sache!" fing Cathrine an, aber sie wusste anscheinend nicht wirklich wie sie weiter reden sollte. Götter in diesem Zusammenhang waren ein unangenehmes Thema. „Es gibt mehrere Götter müsst ihr wissen und einige davon haben das Schicksal inne, dass heißt sie schauen ob jeder sein richtiges Schicksal hat!" erklärte sie langsam und hoffte, dass wir es besser aufnehmen würden, als manche Bewohner Mysterias. „Ja und?" entfuhr es Leila. Sie hatte noch nicht verstanden worauf sie hinaus wollten. Es war aber Mia, welche antwortete „Sie meinen es sei das Schicksal der Menschen so zu leiden!" Alle starrten Mia an. Woher weiß sie das bloß?

„Es ist doch einfach logisch, oder?" erwiderte Mia peinlich berührt. Schüchtern schaute sie zu Boden. „Ja, ist es wohl." meinte die Rothaarige darauf hin und schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Wir haben uns noch gar nicht vorgestellt." meinte der Mann mit dem Schnurrbart plötzlich. „Ich bin Marius" Er schien erpicht darauf zu sein das Thema zu wechseln. Danach stellten sich auch die andern vor. Die rothaarige Frau hieß Lydia, der junge Mann hatten den Namen Max und der dickere Mann hörte auf den Namen Jonathan.

Leider schien es Marius nicht gelungen zu sein das Thema zu wechseln, denn Leila kam sofort wieder auf die Götter zu sprechen. „Das ist doch Blödsinn!" sagte Leila vehement „Das Schicksal bestimmt doch jeder selbst... Darüber wachen, ja ok, aber nicht so...!" Leila war wütend und ihr fehlten die Worte auszudrücken was sie dachte. „ Du kennst Sharon und Shila nicht!" entgegnete Alena so als würde dieser Satz alles erklären. „Dann möchte ich sie kennen lernen, damit ich ihnen die Meinung sagen kann!" fuhr Leila auf und blickte sich im Raum um, als würden die Schicksalsgöttinnen in den nächsten Sekunden durch die Tür herein kommen.

„Aber ist doch jetzt auch egal!" stöhnte Samantha auf. „Ich will endlich wissen, was wir eigentlich zu tun haben!" Schon zu lange hatten sie um den heißen Brei herum geredet.

Froh nun endlich über ein anderes Thema reden zu können, antwortete Marius „Also da ist diese böse Hexe Silvana. Sie ist zurzeit die Königin dieses Landes, aber nicht die Rechtmäßige. Vor einigen Jahren ist sie hierher gekommen und hat die Regentschaft an sich gerissen. Seit dem versucht Wirrin sich gegen sie zu verteidigen. Und da du, besser gesagt Ilahja, sie schon mal besiegt hatte, dachten wir uns du könntest es ein weiters Mal." Das war ihre Aufgabe also. In wenigen Worten ist so ein komplexes Thema in Worte gefasst worden und beinahe war es so als wäre alles irgendwie unwirklich, aber dann hatte Samantha wieder das Gefühl als wären fremde Erinnerungen in ihrem Kopf. Sie sah ein großes Schloss, eine in Schwarz gekleidete Gestalt und eine Menge lebloser Menschen. Samantha atmete hörbar ein und mit einem Mal wusste sie, dass alles was sie heute gehört hatte wahr sein musste. „Meine Tante...!" flüsterte sie kaum hörbar. Alena, die neben ihr stand, nickte bedauernd. Es war keine schöne Familiengeschichte, aber in jeder Geschichte gab es gute und schöne Momente, aber leider überwiegten in dieser Geschichte eindeutig die schlechten und düsteren Momente.

Samanthas Gefühle waren in Aufruhr. Sie fühlte Dinge von denen sie nicht wusste, woher sie kamen und wohin sie gehörten. Vorher hatte sie sich so dafür eingesetzt zu bleiben und zu helfen, aber jetzt war sie sich nicht mehr sicher ob sie das wirklich konnte. Sie war doch nur eine junge Schülerin von der Erde, welche in allem nur Durchschnitt war und nichts besonders gut konnte. Wie sollte sie nur ein ganzes Land vom Schrecken befreien? Und hier schauten sie alle so hoffnungsvoll an.

Samantha konnte das alles nicht mehr ertragen und verließ fluchtartig den Raum. Als sie wieder draußen in der großen Halle stand, wusste sie nicht wohin sie gehen sollte. Ziellos irrte sie durch die Halle und wollte nur noch alleine sein und sich darüber Gedanken machen, was sie wirklich wollte. Verwirrt und verängstigt betrat sie unbedacht den gelben Kreis in der Mitte der Halle. Plötzlich erhob sie sich vom Boden. Samantha schrie kurz auf, während sie auf die Decke zu schwebte. Gleich werde ich an die Decke knallen, dachte sie panisch und ruderte hilflos mit den Händen. Die Umstehenden schauten ihr mehr oder weniger belustigt zu, aber niemand kam auf die Idee ihr zu helfen. Aber bevor sie gegen die Decke krachen konnte, erschien dort eine Art Tunnel.

Je weiter sie in den Tunnel vordrang desto unheimlicher wurde ihr die ganze Angelegenheit. Dann konnte sie am oberen Ende plötzlich etwas blaues auf blitzen sehen und schon wenige Augenblicke später, saß Samantha auf einer großen Lichtung unter strahlend blauen Himmel und war ganz allein. Das junge Mädchen stand auf und ging einige Meter von der Stelle, wo sie aus dem Boden gekommen war weg und lies sich dann wieder in Gras sinken. Sie seufzte und starrte in den Himmel. Was sollte sie bloß tun? Sam wusste nicht ob sie dem ganzen gewachsen war. Alle erwarten soviel von ihr und sie hatte Angst alle zu enttäuschen und so die ganze Sache nur noch schlimmer zu machen. Es war als würde die ganze Last der Welt... nein einer Welt, auf ihren Schultern lasten und sie wusste nicht ob sie diese tragen konnte. Es war doch zu viel für ein jungen Mädchen.

„Na wen haben wir denn da?" hörte Sam plötzlich ein sanfte Stimme hinter sich. Ruckartig stand sie auf und drehte sich um. Hinter ihr stand ein junge Frau, welche ein weißen Kleid trug, dass am ein Hochzeitskleid erinnerte. Es war bodenlang und hatte nur dünne Spagettiträger. Dazu trug sie einen langen dunkelblauen, fast schwarzen Umhang, der so aussah als haben man aus dem Nachthimmel ein Stück herausgeschnitten. Dazu Sie hatte kurzes buntes Haar, das in allen möglichen Farben zu schillern schien und helle fast gelbe Augen. Aber das Merkwürdige an ihrer Erscheinung waren nicht die bunten Haare oder der Umhang, sondern das kleine Pentagram, welche sie auf der Stirn trug. Es sah aus als wäre es dort festgeklebt.

„Ich bin..." begann sie schüchtern. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie sie antworten sollte, denn plötzlich hatte sie ja einen Namen mehr zur Auswahl. „Samantha" Sam fühlte sich noch nicht sicher genug sich einzugestehen, wer sie nun sein sollte.

„Was machen wir hier draußen? ... In diesen Zeiten ist man nirgends wirklich sicher!" fragte die Frau sanft und trat ein paar Schritte näher an Sam heran. Noch bevor Samantha auch nur etwas erwidern konnte, sagte die Frau „Ilahja, schön dich wieder zusehen!" Aus der Nähe sah sie noch jünger aus, auch wenn sie gleichzeitig furchtbar alt wirkte.

„Woher wissen sie das?" fragte Sam verwundert. Die Frau lächelte und erwiderte „Ich kannte dein Mutter... du siehst ihr unglaublich ähnlich!" Nun war Samantha erst recht sprachlos. Noch nie hatte ihr irgendjemand gesagt, dass sie wie ihre Mutter aussah und schon gar nicht jemand, der sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Zu Hause behaupten immer alle, dass sie niemanden aus der Familie ähnlich schauen würde. „Ich bin Stella, die Sternengöttin!" stellte sich die junge Frau vor.

Wow! Sie war einer richtigen Göttin begegnet. Auf der Erde kann niemand sagen einmal so eine Ehre gehabt zu haben. „Es ist mir eine Ehre Sie kennen zu lernen!" meinte Samantha höflich, aber Stella winkte nur ab und sagte „Sag ruhig du, wir kennen uns schon lange, oder wir haben und schon mal lange gekannt!"

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich dass kann!" bemerkte Samantha plötzlich betrübt. Stella brauchte nicht zu fragen was sie meinte. Sie lächelte Sam an und erwiderte „Du kannst alles was du nur willst, Ilahja. Du bist die Tochter deiner Mutter und du kannst alle Hindernisse überwinden!"

Aber Samantha schüttelte den Kopf „Ich kenne sie nicht mal... Ich bin nur Samantha Vivian Masters... ein einfaches Mädchen von der Erde!" Die Göttin lächelte beruhigend und meinte sanft „Du wirst sie kennen lernen... Sie ist in dir! Du musst es nur versuchen!"

Auf einmal fühlte sich Samantha ruhig und ausgeglichen. Vielleicht haben das Götter ja so an sich, fragte sich Samantha. „Ich will es versuchen!" meinte sie leise.

„So ists richtig!" meinte sie und trat an Samantha vorbei und stellt sich in die Mitte von der Lichtung. „Ich muss jetzt zu Alena... kommst du mit?" fragte sie Sam und hielt ihr die Hand hin. Samantha nickt und ergriff die Hand.

Nach ein paar Zauberworten begann sich die Erde zu senken. Jedenfalls das Stück auf dem sie standen. Sie kehrten in das Hauptquartier der Wirrin zurück.


End file.
